Never Trust a Thief
by Raneyc1
Summary: Killian Jones kidnaps a princess thinking he can have "fun" with her what he doesn't realize is that Reyna's not going down without a fight. Over time they stop trying to kill each other and realize that they have fallen in love. But pretty soon his darker past will come back to haunt him. Not too serious just Hook being a sexy beast.
1. The Beginning

"Rumplestiltskin. Quick, they've taken Milah!"

We ran from the house as fast as possible.

I am Reyna Towers. Otherwise known as Princess Rupunzel. I made up the name Reyna Towers a long time ago. I didn't want people to know I was a princess so I chose the name Reyna from one of my favorite books and the name Towers because I was obviously locked in a tower by my stupid father King George. Yes Prince frickin Charming is my brother. Which does make me a princess.

I may be a princess by birth but I am a warrior at heart. I am the most feared person in all the land. I also have the best aim with a bow and can fight my way out of any quarrel single handedly against multiple grown men. I traveled around making a living as a thief with my best friend Robin Hood for a while. But an issue came up that prevented me from continuing to be the world's greatest thief. So now I fight as a mercenary for King Midas protecting the citizens from any harm. As I was taking my daily stroll fighting crime I saw Milah walking onto the ship with the pirates that came to port last night. I knew I had to do something. I thought about fighting. I knew I could probably take all of the crew they were all either drunk or hung-over but my mind went back Milahs poor crippled husband and her child. I ran as fast as I could (which is very fast) to their house and here we are now. We were ever so rudely dropped on our faces on the ship when I heard someone say to stand for the captain.

In my mind I thought oh great some fat old man I'll have to kill but when I looked up I saw something completely different. He looked only a little older than me. He had that devilish looking face that was dripping with the self-confidence. And he had a smirk that clearly said that he knows he's attractive and is not afraid to use it to get what he wants.

I hated him.

"Did you hear me or are you too busy enjoying the view?"

I snapped back into reality. His crew was laughing at his remark. I gave him a well practiced death glare.

"I said what's your name love?"

Love? It's official I defiantly hate him.

Rumplestiltskin decided to take matters into his own hands. "Her name is Princess Rupun-"

He didn't get to finish. I elbowed him very hard I the arm.

"Let me do the talking" I hissed.

"Did I hear you say princess?" The cocky captain asked.

"Dream all you want pirate but I'm no princess. Look you took this man's wife we've come to take her back. No need to make things messy." I said resting my hand on my bow across my shoulder.

"Now now come love. You're right there is no need for things to get messy as you said. Now I'm not much for bartering but I will give this man back his wife if he duels me."

Suddenly a sword was thrown at our feet.

"Pick it up. Pick up the sword Rumple. The sword pick it up now!" I hissed under my breath. He was just frozen.

He was too scared to try anything. It was up to me to get us out of this mess.

The captain started walking away laughing. I saw this as a perfect opportunity.

With a swift motion I kicked up the sword so it was in my hands and gracefully attacked the captain and pushed him down.

He popped right back up sword already drawn. But my sword was already at his throat. I was so close I could see the color of his eyes. He has ugly eyes. I'll have to make a reminder to stab them out later.

"Look it wouldn't be fair for you. I'm not going to fight a lady."

"Then it's a good thing I'm not a lady." I said as I started attacking him some more. He was good but not as good as me. I was beating him and he knew it. I kept hacking at him in very fluid motions and he was left no choice but to accept the defensive side trying to block my strikes. I knew he was much better than what he appeared to be. There was no way a pirate was this bad at sword fighting.

His crew eventually caught on to the fact that their captain was about to have his arse kicked by a girl so they stepped in. I was fighting at least five men but none of them could keep up with me. I was rolling around dodging and counter attacking parring left and right. Sadly the captain regained his composure and tactfully knocked the sword out of my hands.

With six men all pointing their swords at me I was given no choice it would have to come to hand to sword combat. I had to remind myself why I was doing this.

"Because I care about Rumple and his family." I thought to myself as I charge into battle. I easily disarmed two men and knocked them together and went about the next four. With a well-timed upper cut another was out. Another one charged me and started slicing the air around me. I had to dodge them cautiously. Eventually he made too big of a swipe that gained me perfect access to the back of his neck I took the chance and hit him really hard. The other one charged me again by I easily took him out with a powerful right hook followed by a bone shattering sidekick.

I looked up from the bodies surrounding me only to find the rest of the crew already had their arms around me and I couldn't budge.

Crap.

"We'll your right your no lady at all." He said.

"Your right just a woman." I said sneering at him.

"Oh yes I can see that you are very much a woman..." He said eyeing my curves.

I just had to wear the tightest corset I could find today.

"Well it must make you feel good knowing that it only took your entire crew to take out a small defenseless woman."

His sarcastically put his hand to his heart in wounded pride. He came up so close to me but I refused to meet his eyes instead staring at his very exposed chest.

"Look here love," he snarled through his perfect teeth " I am a pirate. I have killed many people all with swordsman skill better than you. I make it a personal rule though to never harm a woman. That includes sword fighting."

I was getting sick of this guy who does he think he is. His crew had their arms around me but they did nothing about my legs. I always make sure I fight to the end. I kneed him with all my strength in his shin.

He barely looked fazed. Jerk.

"I like you. You have fight and spunk. Of course just a little too much for me but with a uh firm hand" he said cocking his eyebrow "and lots if practice we might be able to tame you."

I completely lost it. I started struggling to get free only to be held back by monstrous sailors.

"I'm giving you one more chance Rumple pick up the sword and duel winner gets Milah and the girl." He said pointing at me.

I rolled my eyes more annoyed than scared.

He didn't pick up the sword. Instead he looked at me with slight tears in his eyes.

"Make sure you watch over her. Let no harm come to her please." He said with begging eyes.

"I will." I said as he was escorted off the boat. I couldn't believe that after the millions of times I had saved this man's life the millions if times I had walked his boy home from school and taken care of him this is how he repaid me. Apparently I showed on my face because the captain swaggered over to me and said "This is what you get when you fight for cowards. Take her to the brig."

I refused to go down without a fight.

"No this I get for _fighting_ a coward."

"Are you suggesting that I was the coward love?" He said glowering at me.

"That is exactly what I am suggesting. You couldn't fight your own fight so you crew had to help you out. You're the real coward." I spat.

He advanced towards me and looked down an evil gleam in his eye. His right hand man came up to me with a cloth and started to put it up to my mouth. It was poisoned I could smell it. I was going to die.

The last words I heard were "Never mind men. Take her to my bed chamber." Then everything went black.


	2. Seduction

I walked into the room and closed the door quietly. I looked over at her. She was a beauty. She was wearing a simple purple dress with sleeves that stopped at her elbow. Her corset was loose enough so she could move and breathe but tight enough to show off her curves. She was so small. She couldn't be over five foot. Small and defenseless just the way I like them. Her hair was slightly tussled yet still in a beautiful intricate up do. The color of her hair wasn't a color at all. It was more as if gold had decided to take liquid form and douse its self upon her. It shimmered in the low candle light. Her lips were round and pink just the right size to be engulfed within mine.

My eyes trailed back down to her chest. It rose gently to her sound sleeping.

I strode over to my bed and sat down as her body conformed to mine due to the weight I put on the bed.

The sudden movement stirred her. Her breathe got more shallow as she regained consciousness.

Her eyes fluttered open to reveal big blue orbs only to wince at the small light reflected by the candle. She looked up at me complete innocence on her face. She may look the part of an innocent but I saw her fight my men today. Underneath her incomparable beauty rested a cunning foxlike warrior. Her eyebrows furrowed as she started looking around then back at me.

As soon as she locked contact with me her natural innocent composure disappeared and was replaced by a sly smirk.

"Hello captain. What brings you to my bed?"

"You do, love. and just to make it clear, it's my bed. Funny though... you looked so content sleeping there a minute ago. Does your mind... betray you?"

"You were watching me as I slept? I'll bet you enjoyed it?" She deepening the smirk that never seemed to leave her face.

"I enjoyed it enough to know that you will make a fine pet." I said putting my hand on her arm and began to stroke it up and down.

She laughed. "What do you plan to do? Eat me?"

"Oh no, I have something far more appealing than that in mind." I said scanning my eyes over her body for the third time today never getting enough of her pristine womanly figure.

"Look captain let's just cut to the chase-"

"Sounds like a plan." I said putting both of my hands on her shoulders and pushing her down.

"Not that kind of chase." She said shrugging off my hands and sitting back up. "I mean how long do you plan on keeping me here for." She paused with an annoyed sigh. "Because I have to get Milah back to her husband and son, and I have other engagements with the prince to attend to."

Now it was my turn to laugh.

"You don't get it do you. Milah doesn't want to go back." She gave me an unimpressed smirk. "And I'm afraid you aren't getting off this ship princess." Something in her smirk faltered and her eyes betrayed her showing a hint of worry. She quickly kept whatever she was thinking at bay her foxlike smirk returning.

"Just what exactly do you need me for? Have you found some sort of gem so hard to get that you need me to steal it?"

I had no idea what she was talking about but I was intrigued by her ignorance.

I pushed her back down on the bed roughly and inched really close to her.

"Oh no love, I want something only a woman can give me."

* * *

Ohhhhhhh! Sex! Now it makes sense! He thinks that I'm going to be some sort of a sex slave. Hahahaha- NO!

I grabbed a knife that I keep in my boot and all times thrust it up to his neck and pushed him off the bed landing right on top of him, making him land on his back crying out in minor pain.

He looked utterly shocked.

"Where did you get tha-"

"Next time you take someone prisoner you might want to instigate a full body pat down."

"I'll get right on that." He said putting his hands on my waist.

"I'm serious-"

"So am I."

"Well here's the thing I'm deadly serious." I said pressing the knife up against his throat.

We stared at each other for almost a minute. If he wasn't so tough he probably would have dropped dead from the death glare I was giving.

"Here's how it works on my ship. I make the demands. You follow them."

"Drop dead." I said pulling my hand back to stab him.

He grabbed my hand and twisted it. I cried out in pain. I used my left hand to give him a nice hit square in the face. He grabbed my left hand and flipped me over onto my back. I was in shock and could not believe that he was getting the upper hand on _me_. He was able to grab the knife out of my hand while I was in my state of shock, and tossed onto the table.

He looked down at me menacingly.

"Never. Do. That. Again." He growled.

"Or what you'll kill me."

"Worse." He replied with a snarl. As if that was supposed to be a threat. I needed to get off this ship as soon as possible . If what he said was true then Milah wanted to be here. I'm not going to make up her mind for her or risk my life and freedom for an empty cause. I tried to get up but his body was still directly on top of mine blocking me from doing anything. I tried using my hands but they were pinned behind my head by his hands. I tried my legs all they did was run into a table. No good, they wouldn't be able to do anything.

"Try all you want but you're half my size. You're not getting off this ship."

I needed to get up at least. Wait my foot ran into a table? I kicked my right foot a little bit and I saw the table wobble. I kicked it harder and it came crashing down on the captain. He let go of my hand and pushed the table off. That gave me just enough time to wiggle out from under him and rush towards the door.

I tried the handle.

It was locked.

Of course it was why would the pirate make it any easier than it should be.

I tried jiggling the door harder hoping it would budge but with no luck.

Suddenly I was picked up from the waist and roughly thrown against the wall.

The rude gesture was quickly followed by the captain grabbing my shoulders.

"Love, you may regret it if you try my patients." He said trying to keep from losing control.

"What's the matter never had a girl that could keep up with you?" I said with a sneer.

"Listen closely. Rumple and I had a deal if he won he got both of you back if he lost I get to keep you forever or as long as I want you. He didn't even pick up the sword which automatically makes me the winner. I won you fair and square and there's nothing you can do about it. You're mine now. And no amount of fighting it will get you out of it. Do you understand?"

I understood perfectly. While he was talking the way we were positioned left me no choice but to look at his chest. While staring at this semi attractive feature of his body I saw something reflect off the light of the candle.

It was the key.

The key was around his chest.

And no amount of attacking or fighting would get help me get that key. I was left no choice but to resort to my least favorite type of trickery.

Seduction.

Thanks so much for reading. It means so much. Please review and give me any tips of pointers because I'm really new at this! I'm not kidding any kind of tip as to what should happen next would be awesome!

Hugs and Kisses

~Claire


	3. Finished

Suddenly I became very aware of the fact that his hands were still on my tiny corseted waist, and that he was talking right into my ear making his face very close to mine, and that my hands were doing nothing but occupying empty space at my sides.

We were in the perfect position for what I had in mind.

I replaced my smirk with an innocent face that wasn't so innocent. "I understand perfectly." I said sneaking my hands up to the tops of his shoulders. "It means that I'm going to be here for a long time, doing nothing but lay in your bed, with no company. A young girl could get pretty lonely, good thing I have you to take care of that." I started slowly rubbing my hands up to the back of his neck making my right pointer finger rub circles around the nape of his neck.

"Watch yourself there love," he said trying hard not to smile, "you may not like the results."

I grabbed his shoulders and threw _him_ up against the wall.

"Actually, I'm rather looking forward to the results."

He looked hungrily at me and his breathing became a bit staggered. I would need to step it up a notch. It was time to get physical.

I pressed our bodies so close together until every inch of my torso was touching his. He let out a deep breath. I was getting there but it was time for the next step. I got on my toes and whispered sexy little nothings in his ear then came back down making sure I rested my bosoms up against his chest making them look bigger.

He wet his lips and his breathing became even heavier. He was like jelly in my hands. I continued my finger making a circle on his neck. He let out another moan. It was time.

I reached up and kissed him. He registered this change of events rather quickly wrapping his arms around me. I could feel him smirk on my lips.

Like jelly in my hands.

I deepened the kiss by bringing both of my hands up to his neck and started working on the knot of the string that was holding the key up. Everything was going according to plan until he took the kiss to the next level and he forced his tongue in. That was when I lost control of reality.

He was such a skilled kisser, and he obviously had practiced it on a lot of women. My mission to get the key was forgotten as I got lost in the kiss. His arms were holding me tight and so close to his body while his hands were rubbing my back. All I could do was what my natural instincts told me to do which was kiss back, and that I did.

I slipped my tongue in too and he started let loose a growl in the back of his throat as he pulled his arms up higher and tighter untill they were at my shoulders. Our tongues were much like our relationship, fighting for dominance. We finally had to stop for air and were panting rapidly. But we didn't stop there. He started kissing my neck and pulling me closer.

How much closer could we get?

I didn't care no matter what we could never get close enough. He was still kissing and occasionally nibbling on my ear which I answered with uncontrollable moans. I could feel his stubble against my cheek. I was getting so wrapped up in the moment that I tilted my neck up and away from him giving him full access to my neck and he found my weak spot somewhere in the middle of my neck.

"Oh captain, oh yes, captain." I couldn't help myself and started showering him with kisses all along his jawline and neck too.

He started growling even more when he heard me cry out for him. I couldn't help it anymore.

Now it wasn't about getting the key back it was something more.

I started unbuttoning his shirt and rubbing his chest feeling the key in-between my fingers.

It felt funny knowing the key and my freedom was so close yet I didn't even want it. I had his entire shirt unbuttoned and was rubbing his entire chest loving the feel of his chest hair and toned abdomen. He apparently had enough of me taking the lead and decided he needed to be the one on top.

With that we flip-flopped places again with me being up against the wall. That push was all I needed to be snapped back into reality. What was I doing? I had done the seduction act hundreds of times and I have never lost control like this. I decided it was time to finish it up.

My hands stopped rubbing his chest and came back up to his neck and started subtly untying the knot. I stopped kissing him and he got mad. He was kissing my neck hungrily now. But I already had the key in my hands. I quietly tucked it into the bodice of my dress.

I moved my right hand to behind his neck to move in more circles and put my left hand on the side of his head to keep him from coming at me again. I could see in his eyes he wanted to.

"I think you have a _taste_ of what I'm like. I understand perfectly that I'm your prisoner but you're getting nothing more than what just happened out of me."

Just then the door started rattling

"Captain there's a problem, Captain?"

The sound of a key entering completely ruined the mood and I backed away and draped myself back on the bed.

The door flew open revealing a crewman. As soon as he saw the captain covered in my lipstick and his shirt undone he became white and stricken with fear.

"WHAT IS IT!"

"I'm sorry captain it's just that one of the sails has a rip in it. I'm so sorry I didn't know. Please don't kill me!"

The captain sighed angrily and turned around to me.

"We are not finished."

And with that he left he stomped out the door leaving only me and the crewman.

"Sorry miss."

He walked out the door and locked it behind him.

I pulled the key out of my bodice and looked at it.

It was beautiful and practically reeked of freedom.

"You're wrong captain. We are finished."


	4. Keys

I didn't know what time of the day it was so I decided to look out the small porthole window. It appeared to be night. I decided if I was to make my escape it would have to be during the night time, but not tonight. They would be expecting something. Tomorrow night I'll have to escape.

But for now I decided to survey the room. After all I will be in here for a little while. Better find something to use as a weapon in case.

The knife.

Jones left the knife on the table. I raced over to the table by the door.

No knife.

He must have taken it with him.

Dash it.

I returned to the bed which was covered in red Chinese silk.

The pirate has good taste.

There was a globe in the corner which was slightly hidden by a black shirt, most likely the captains. There were portraits of sea monsters which were covered in dust. Empty bottles of alcohol littered the floor and dresser.

Other random articles of clothing were sprawled out randomly throughout the cabin. The rug on the floor was bunched up and in need of a good beating.

"Much like the captain." I thought to myself.

There was a wardrobe on the other side of the cabin. I went over to open it and saw it was completely empty. That's because all if his clothes are on the floor.

It was a dark room lit only by a candle in the corner.

Wait what was that above the candle.

I jumped back when I saw what it was.

It was a portrait of a naked woman.

It was the only painting in the room that wasn't covered by dirt or some article of clothing.

Figures.

I decided to take the picture off because I couldn't bear to look at it.

After I moved it I discovered something on the back of it.

There was another key taped to the back.

I quickly grabbed it and strung it onto the other keys string and put it on my neck.

I returned the portrait and looked at this new key.

"What does it go to?" I thought aloud.

* * *

I was fuming. I couldn't believe this I was so close to having my way with that beautiful spunky girl when I get called away because of a tear in the sail!

My entire crew flinched at the sight of me. I hoped they did. I was in a horrible mood and felt like killing someone.

"Well, well, captain, seems like you've got yourself a pretty one there."

I turned around to face my first mate and best friend, Lefty.

"What do you want?" I snarled.

"Now captain, I did it for your own good."

"Did what?" What was he talking about?

"I made up the rip in the sail so you would stop romancing that girl."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" I stopped pacing the ship to face him.

"Now, now, captain there is no need to get worked up about it. I did it for your own good." He said trying to calm me.

I gave him a blank angry look.

"Look captain, you saw her take on those men. They were twice her size and she made fools of all of them. She obviously knows how to fight. She also is a lot sneakier than she looks."

"What do her fighting skills have to do with anything?" I said calming down a bit.

"She has something up her sleeve captain and I don't like it. She was manipulating you back there trying to get what she wants. And I think she's got it."

"What could she have possibly wanted?"

"Captain is anything missing?"

I thought about it long and hard. The girl seemed semi harmless and she seemed more like a pretty face then one specialized in the art of deception. She seemed to have given up the hard to get act when we kissed. What was to worry about?

"Captain, captain did you hear me? I said she stole your key."

"That's nice, do you think she will like the color blue for a dre-"

I looked down and saw that the key was no longer there.

"THAT LITTLE- SHE IS GOING TO GET IT SHE THOUGHT I WAS BAD BEFORE-"

"Captain! I have a plan and if you'll calm down we might just be able to make it work. But first we need to go back into the village and do something."

"What on earth is this great plan of yours?"

"Captain you are the most feared pirate at sea. You've gone up against the worst, survived the most dangerous storms, can defeat anyone with a sword and have laughed and lied in the face of peril. Tell me how did a small, weaponless, weak, little girl steal something right out from under your nose? Seduction, she knew our kind and knew that most pirates would fall for a pretty face, and that she has. She knew if she was able to find your weak spot she would be able to get what she wants. Captain she tricked you and you did nothing but mold perfectly to her plan."

I was shocked and fuming at the same time. I looked out at the sea processing that. I was still keeping her even though she deserved to walk the plank for stealing from a captain, she was my little pet. I won her fair and square and she belongs to me now. No matter how sneaky she was.

"I underestimated her, and I think you know how we could use her to our advantage. I approve of it. Now what do we need to go back into the village for?" I asked with a worry free smile.

"Well captain she only has that one dress and for our plan she is going to need more that that one modest dress to mold to our plan. We need to go into town and find the most scanty, revealing, sexy dresses out there."

I smiled at our plan as I thought of her bosoms popping out of one of those dresses. I was going to enjoy this. She may be a sneaky fox and be used for our evil plan but at the end of the day she would still do as I say, especially in bed.


	5. Water

I didn't even realize I had drifted off to sleep until I was rudely woken up by the noise of some sailor yelling at another. I sighed and decided to get up and look out the window to see the time of day.

I was welcomed by the brilliant moon lighting up the night sky. I smirked knowing I would make my escape now. I went over to the door and lay down on the floor to see if there was anybody outside my door.

No one was there and my smirk deepened.

I silently removed the key from the chain and tried the lock. It wouldn't budge. I tried twisting it the other way and there was a little click as the door became unlocked. I took a deep breath and turned the handle noiselessly. I opened it a crack and stared peeked out of the door no one to the right. I opened it a little bit more and looked on the opposite side of the door there was no one there. I opened it all the way still completely silent and locked the door behind me replacing the key on the string just in case anyone came looking for me they would think I was still in there. The hall I was in was completely dark except for a light at the end of the left.

I decided to go right. Obviously the crew would be on deck and if they saw me coming out of the main opening my plan would be ruined. My thievery skills were suddenly becoming very useful as I guided myself down the hall with nothing but my instincts.

I came into contact with light as I rounded the corner it was coming from the left. This time I would follow it. I tiptoed up a small flight of stairs and looked under the door there were feet and they were coming closer to the door. I quickly turned around and dashed down the stairs hiding behind the wall.

Voices were becoming louder as they came nearer. I held my breath, closed my eyes, and bit my lip.

The voices came up to the wall I was hiding behind. I didn't know or care what they were talking about until I heard "the girl" in their conversation.

Immediately I knew I had been compromised. I started sprinting down the hall and heard them yelling at me along with the sound of their heavy footsteps. They would never be able to catch me. I was too small and quick for them. If I could only get to the deck with no problems I would be able to swing down on a rope, sprint through town, and run into the nearest forest where I would be able to use my expertise at hiding from people among the trees.

I threw open the door that contained the light at the first intersection. I was overcome by fresh air and couldn't help but to pause to bring it in. Unfortunately the voices became much clearer.

"THAT'S THE CAPTAINS PRISONER! GRAB HER!"

That's when I felt a firm hand grab my arm. I punched him and turned to face the other. I grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him into my knee.

I ran to the edge of the railing to be met by the worst possible sight ever.

Water.

We were completely surrounded by water.

That's when I felt long strong arms encircle my waist to pick me up, spin me around, and throw me down onto the deck. I didn't even fight it.

We had left land, there was nowhere to escape. I just laid there on my back feeling some brutal ropes digging into my spine.

I could hear people yelling at me and felt a slight kick in the side. I didn't respond to either.

I was stuck on this ship no matter what. There was no way no hope of getting off. I was going to be the captains' sex slave till he grew bored of me and threw me overboard.

But the thing that hurt most of all was knowing that I would never see Robin Hood again.

I felt myself be roughly picked up by the shoulders. I didn't even see who was holding me I only looked out in the endless sea with a blank expression.

I felt whoever was holding me upright start to shake me senseless. I finally made eye contact with my captor and came face to face with the captain, figures.

"Did you hear me girl!" He was yelling right in my face.

Surrounded by water, hopelessly outnumbered, and being held above the deck by a murderer I still refused to give up.

"Well I can hear you now!" I yelled back at him.

"Well then what do you bloody think you're doing, trying to escape from pirates. That's suicide." He said narrowing his eyes at me.

"Well I'd rather die than be stuck here with only you for company." I spat back in his face.

"You were singing a different tune last night." He said smirking.

"That's when you had something I wanted! Now you could drop dead for all I care! I have no further use for you!"

"Yes but I have a great use for you." He said leaning in close to my face.

"Whatever it is, NO!"

We had talked long enough and I was getting tired of it. I started to attack him but he was quicker and just grabbed me harder. I tried kicking him but he knew what was coming and tightened his grip on me till it hurt.

I decided there was no other option but to try to beat his chest in a somewhat defeat. I tried wiggling and squirming all the while banging his chest in futile movements.

His grip on me became unbearable as I just squirmed under his hold.

"Hit me all you want but at the end of the day I'm still bigger, stronger, faster, taller, and smarter than you." He said through gritted teeth.

I couldn't do anything. He was holding on too tight. I stopped fighting and he let go. Sadly he had me suspended only a few inches in air and that was all it took for him to let go of me. I came crashing into his arms.

"Well, well princess. I knew you would fall for me." I cringed thinking of what he would do if he knew I was really a princess.

I just glared up at him. He looked down on me with a look of mock pity.

"Did you really think that we would have stayed in port for more than two nights? We may be ruthless but we still follow a tight schedule."

I lowered my voice so only the captain could hear me, "You mean to tell me that I really am trapped here?"

He threw back his head and laughed a deep and manly laugh. After a few seconds he stopped and met my glare.

He stopped laughing and gave a shocked frown.

"You seriously thought that you would have a chance of escaping us? Oh princess," He started stroking my cheek "you do make me laugh."

"I almost did it!" I said sticking out my chin in defiance a he stopped stroking, "if we were still at port I would have escaped and had been on my way to the next town before you would have even noticed I was gone."

He smirked "See here's the thing princess," I winced again, "we aren't at port anymore," I gave him a no-really look "and," he slowly took his finger and started sliding it down the top of my bodice as I gasped in anger. His crew started whistling and shouting out inappropriate comments. He apparently found what he wanted because his face lit up as he revealed from within my bosoms and my dress the string with the key tied to it, "we knew what you were up to all along." He said giving a charming smile dripping with sarcasm.

_**Thank you so much for reading. Keep reviewing because they mean so much to me! **_

_**I would like to thank Dragon And Sword Master for all her help with my story and for her wonderful support! Thank you!**_


	6. The Rules

**Thank you so much for all the views! It means so much! Also if it wasn't clear Milah barely exists in this story and Hook never fell in love with her. Read and review! **

I couldn't do anything but just stare at him with my mouth wide open.

First of all he had just run his finger across the top of my breast. Secondly he knew I stole the key. If he knew I stole it why did he let me get this far escaping?

"We need to have a private little talk, back to the cabin with you!" He practically sang still smiling.

I tried to back up but he kept following not letting go of the grip of my arms he still had.

"No I'm not going back to that cabin and especially not with you!" I spat back at him shrugging my arms away from his grip.

He let out a tired sounding sigh.

"All right princess, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." He said as if he was a mother scolding he child.

"The hard way, no questions asked." I said sneering at him.

"Well then you leave me no choice."

My eyes widened as I realized what was coming. I tried to run away but he caught me and threw me over this shoulder.

He placed a hand on my feet to keep them from kicking him and another on my rear as he started marching to his bed chambers. I gasped shocked that he would actually have the nerve to do that. I started trying to punch him wildly with my fists but the only thing I hit was his toned upper thigh.

His crew was laughing as I was slowly being carried as if he were showing me off to them like I was some sort of a parade.

I was blushing profusely as I could feel him give my rear a little squeeze. Never in my life had I ever been picked up by a man in this manner. Usually I would have attacked them before hand. But not the captain he was too quick.

I was mortified this had to be the slowest walk ever and my feeble attempts to fight back were doing nothing but make me wiggle my rear in the air which is something he wanted. I could hear him give a jovial sadistic laugh.

I stopped fighting and sighed there was no use. I couldn't get out form the situation I was I no matter how hard I tried.

"Are you enjoying the view back there love?" He said laughing even harder.

I clenched my teeth and narrowed my eyes wondering what he was talking about but then I realized I was staring directly at his rear. If I was blushing before I was pure fire now. I could see his buttocks swing as he demonstrated for me his perfected swagger.

I was so embarrassed that I looked away and closed my eyes hoping some great spirit would just come down and kill me now.

I heard the door open some shallow steps before I was roughly thrown onto his bed again.

I groaned and rolled my eyes. Not this again!

He obviously sensed my hatred for this bed because he counteracted it by smiling bigger than before and started reaching down and yanking the key off of my and setting it down on a nearby table.

"Drop dead." I said hoping my catch phrase would work on him. Sadly it did not.

"Now, now no need for empty threats love. I have a job for you." He said resting his hand on my arm.

It was my turn to take the lead.

"If you're expecting me to make passionate, sinful, heated love to you your sorely mistaken." I said straightening up and removing his hand from my arm.

He smirked and said "No this job does not require me ravishing you. All though I wish it would... this job will not take into affect until we meet the next ship." I had no idea what he was talking about but if it meant I didn't have to have sex with him I would do it.

"So what do you want me to do in the meantime? I refuse to just lie here and do nothing. I can't possibly do that. It isn't a threat but a promise when I say I will kill you if I have to do that."

"Sorry love there's no choice. I won you fair and square. I never do things fair and square that's what makes it extra special. No matter what, you're still my personal slave." He said with a little pat on my head.

I just rolled my eyes at him. Yup he was on my kill list for sure.

"Anyway I've got a few things for you. First would be a decent meal you haven't eaten in two days-"

"I'm not hungry." The thought of food hadn't even crossed my mind until now and I just now realized how hungry I was. There was no way I would show it though.

It was his turn to roll his eyes as he whispered something about women being so stubborn under his breath.

"Secondly you'll probably want a bath."

That I could agree on. I was planning on starving myself to death but I refuse to die dirty. He could see the approval of a bath on my face because he smiled.

"Third your clothes."

"What clothes I don't have any clothes?" I was weary.

"Ah we had someone help us with that little problem." He said walking over to the wardrobe in the corner. He opened it revealing about twenty dresses.

I slowly ran my finger against the silky fabric. It was blue when not in the light. But when the material caught the light it shone a beautiful golden color.

"These must have cost you a fortune."

The captain started laughing.

"You actually think we bought these, with real money?"

I sighed rolling my eyes for the millionth time that day.

"But these are all so beautiful." I said eyeing a dark purple colored dress. "How did you know what to pick out?"

"I knew of a girl in town that was familiar with these sorts of things. She was able to find anything a young girl of about your age could want."

I looked at the top of the wardrobe and say that there was perfume, cosmetics, a few prices of jewelry, and tons of ribbons for my hair.

I furrowed my eyebrows. This didn't make sense. He could sense my confusion.

"You are my personal slave yes but there's no need for you to not look nice." He said winking.

"What exactly does being your personal slave entitle?"

"Well nothing really. You just stay in your room nice and quiet until night time then I will come in and make sweet love to you."

I smirked and rolled my eyes.

"Sorry captain, there's no way I'm going to let you do that."

"Well I never said you had to agree to it. I can force myself if I have too... but it doesn't have to come to that princess does it?" He said making a little mock puppy dog face. "Does the thought of having sex with me really repulse you that much? You may not like it at first. But after a while," he started pulling my closer to him so he was talking huskily into my ear, "you'll be dying for the night just to get your fill of me. I'll be the only thing you can think of. You'll be begging for me to ravish you, and I being a gentleman will do just that."

I didn't realize I was staring at his chest until it brushed up against my face.

Every nerve in my body exploded.

I took my free hand, the one the captain wasn't holding onto, and slapped him as hard as I could. How dare he think that I would ever get used to the idea and I even love the idea of him having sex with me every night! I was absolutely fuming and I knew I was going to pay for the hit but it was well worth it.

He staggered back only slightly letting go of me to bring his hand up to his face which was receiving a bright red hand print.

He looked at me as if he wanted to kill me, he brought back his hand to hit me and I closed my eyes tight, clenched my fists, and mentally prepared to be hit clear across the cabin.

It didn't come. Instead I was thrown up against the wall the captain holding me there by the crook of my elbow. I dared a peek and saw that the captain still looked furious.

He brought his face deadly close to mine.

"Don't. Ever. Try. That. Again." He said slowly through clenched teeth.

"I wouldn't count on it!" I shot back throwing my nose in the air. I was making the stupidest mistake of my life bit I didn't even care. There's no way I was letting this guy intimidate me.

He became absolutely furious now. He pulled me off the wall and threw me against it harder. I screamed in pain.

"Listen to me!" He yelled.

"No! You listen to me! I am sick of you constantly throwing me everywhere as if I was nothing more than a bag of flour. I am sick of you calling me princess, I'm not a princess. I'm sick of you making sexual advances towards me, because no matter what you say. I will never return them. And lastly I just want to go home."

I couldn't help the tears that came to my eyes but I refused to shed them I refused to look weak. I averted my eyes from his death stare to look at my feet.

He let go. "I'm sorry you feel that way but there's nothing you can do about it now. My men have drawn you a bath I will be in later tonight." With that he grabbed the key off the table and left locking the door behind him.


	7. Princess

I stormed onto deck and grabbed a hold of the rail staring out into sea.

Who was she?

I had taken many pretty young girls captive they hated me at first, but after the first love making they couldn't wait for me to get back inside them. As soon as I opened the door to the cabin they would jump on me all ready half naked.

I never had to try to get them to love me. They did that much themselves.

Why was this girl so different? She wasn't even fazed by my charms. In fact she hated them.

She was a bloody idiot for hitting me. If she was anything but a beautiful young girl I would have beat her to death. But alas she _is_ a beautiful young girl.

The look in her eyes when she started talking about going home... I thought she was going to cry.

She may be tough, sneaky, and a bit of a pain, but she still is human.

No Jones stop.

You're letting her get to your head.

She is nothing more than a girl that you are going to use to fulfill your manly desires.

She is small and weak and not capable of anything, except performing well on the bed.

"Captain! Captain! That girl escaped again."

I groaned. I'm going to have to tie her to the bed. Actually that's really not a bad idea.

"Where is she?" I barked at the man who told me she got out again.

"Let go of me! Hey! Drop dead."

Found her.

I sighed as I turned around. She was being held by two of my strongest men and was not happy about it. Her hair was slightly tousled and she was struggling.

I just sighed again. She really was a piece of work.

"Let her go."

The men did as I said. She just stood there arms crossed glaring at me.

"Captain, you may want to see this..." The crewman who informed me of the girls escape was holding a wadded up piece of paper.

I just chuckled at her and sauntered over to the man who gave me a piece of paper.

"Wanted for murder, thievery, treachery, and conspiracy, Princess Rapunzel about five foot, incredibly long golden hair, and blue eyes, f found return to King George. MUST BE ALIVE! What's this about?" I asked slightly confused.

"Well captain Sid over here found it lying of the deck. We picked it up at the last port we were at." The sailor said fidgeting with the bottom if his shirt nervously.

"And how is a wanted poster relevant?"

"Well captain, look at the picture."

I looked at it. It didn't seem important. I started to say something about it but the sailor cut me off.

"Pardon me captain but look." He said carefully grabbing it from me and holding it up to the girl.

Wait what! The drawing looked exactly like her.

The poster said about five foot, check, long golden hair, check, and blue eyes, check. Everything matched.

It made sense now. Why Rumple started to say princess, and why she stopped him. And why she cringed every time I called her princess

She was a wanted criminal.

So I'm going to have a princess for a lover.

I dared a glance away from the poster to look at what death stare she be giving me this time.

It wasn't a look of hatred.

She looked scared.

Why would she be scared? We're not going to turn her in. The entire crew was wanted, we wouldn't want to go anywhere near the law.

"Captain that's not the best part, look here." He said pointing below the picture.

I averted my eyes from her scared face to glance back at the poster.

There was a reward for her.

My eyes bugged out and my mouth dropped.

The reward was one thousand pounds of gold.

I turned back to face her now she looked terrified.

Forget about avoiding the law.

"What do we do captain?" The nervous crewman asked.

"We take her back."

_**Hey guys! I know a super short chapter but I have half of the next chapter all type up so the next update will be super soon! Thanks for all the support and don't forget to read and review!**_


	8. Drowning

"No! No you can't! No! I'll kill myself!" She screamed.

"Calm down love." I said rushing over to her grabbing her by the shoulders.

"You can't take me back! I will kill myself." She whispered.

"Look you're not going to kill yourself, ok. Why are you so scared to be arrested? I know you'd be able to break out." I was curious. Why would she be scared? She acted as if she wasn't scared of anything.

She went insanely pale.

"He isn't going to arrest me." She said eerily calm.

"I don't understand, why does he want you then?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows.

"He's my father. What wouldn't he want with me?"

"YOUR FATHER!"

"I'm pretty sure I just said that."

"You're King George's daughter?"

"Yes captain. I am a princess and my father is a rich king." She said dryly.

"Well love this certainly would have been a good thing to mention to us." I said resting against the mast crossing my arms.

"Why would I do that? So you can send me back just to get money. You think my father wouldn't kill the pirates that kidnapped his only daughter. You bring me back and all of your heads will roll." She said sneering.

"I like my chances." I said not even scared. I was thinking about how much money she was worth. I made out with a princess and not just any princess, but a princess worth ten times her weight in gold.

"Well men tie her up and put her back in my cabin. We wouldn't want the princess escaping again." I said pinching her cheek as she glowered at me.

My men started approaching her and she made a mad dash for the railing. She quickly jumped on a barrel and hoisted herself onto the railing.

"Here's how it's going to work." I snickered. "You don't take me back and instead drop me off at the next port." She said with regal ice in her tone. Now I was highly amused.

"All right enough with the cheek. Go on men." I said waving for my crew to tie her up.

"Don't come any closer. Or you will regret it." She said menacingly.

"And why shall we regret it?" I said smiling leaning on the mast again.

"I can't swim. If anyone takes a step closer I swear I'll let go, and if I let go all the money floats to the bottom with me." She said with a confident evil glint in her eye.

My men all gasped and backed away.

"She's bluffing." I snarled.

"Am I captain? Do you really want to take that chance?" She said fiercely darting her eyes between me and the foaming sea.

"Go ahead you wouldn't do it." I challenged her.

She just looked at me and gulped not moving.

"Exactly, all right men show's, over tie her up." I said with a satisfied smile.

And then she did the unexpected.

She jumped.

I ran over to the railing.

"Ughhh that stupid stupid girl, always got to make things complicated." I knew she was lying when she said she couldn't swim she looked too scared.

"Uh captain," Lefty said nudging my shoulder, "you may want to look."

He was pointing to the water where the princess was sputtering for air and trying to stay afloat but failing at it.

"What about it?" I said gruffly.

"Well it's just that she's worth so much and if she dies the-".

"She isn't going to die! She knows how to swim!" I yelled.

"Well then captain where is she?" He gestured to the water.

I looked down and all trace of her was gone the only thing left were a few bubbles.

I looked at him then the water and back at him.

"SHE CAN'T SWIM!"

I took a few steps back ran up to the barrel launched myself off of it and dove into the ocean.

* * *

I was drowning. I've never drowned before and I don't think I like the feeling.

I was waving my arms frantically hoping that would keep me afloat. It didn't. If anything it helped me sink further.

Usually I try to avoid water. Sadly being on a boat doesn't help but I refuse to go back to my father.

I was officially underneath the water and was surprisingly calm about it. Drowning was better than going back with my father.

I was floating slowly down to the bottom with almost no air in my lungs. It burned every cell in my body. But it was no help no matter what I did there was no way I was ever tasting sweet air again.

Sadly I was met by a swarm of bubbles above me, and when they cleared I saw the captain searching around frantically. He probably dropped his compass or something.

His eyes found mine and he started expertly swimming towards me.

It was too late I could feel every last bit of air leave my body as I continued to sink deeper. There was no way I was surviving this. I closed my eyes accepting my fate and pictured Robin Hoods face for the last time...

**Hey guys sorry about another short chapter but I thought it was time for a little cliff hanger. Anyway thanks to much for reading! And don't forget to review!**


	9. Saved

**_Hey guys sorry about the late update I had a really bad case of writers block. Also I decided to rewrite this chapter a few times because I seriously didn't like it. Anyway... I would like to point out that Hook is totally out of character (by most fanfiction terms) in the first half of this chapter but returns to his normal self in the end. I'm sorry if that offends anyone but it was just the way it sort of came out. :) Anywho... here's Chapter 9 of Never Trust a Theif. Enjoy and dont forget to READ AND REVIEW! :) :) :)_**

My eyes searched and locked on hers. She had a look of panic on her face as she slowly grew still. I swam as hard and as fast as I could down twenty feet.

She smiled slightly and closed her eyes.

"No! She is not dying!" I thought to my self. I was running out of air and urged my strokes faster. I grabbed her arm pulling her to my chest and kicked furiously with her pressed against me.

We finally broke surface.

My lungs were filled with the sweet feel of air and I was still gasping for breath insanely exhausted. I didn't even notice or care though.

I held her limp body bridal style while slowly kicking just enough to keep us afloat.

After a few seconds of yelling at her she finally came through.

"Wh- what where am I. What happened? Am I dead?" She asked slightly scared.

I just breathed a sigh of relief and hugged her to my chest thankful she was alive. As I pulled her away to kill her for being stupid to jump in, I noticed the realization of what just happened to her kicked in.

"I'm not going back! No matter what, you now know I can't swim and that I'm not afraid to jump. I'm not going back." She said defiantly.

Here she was in my arms sopping wet only alive because of me and still she thinks she has control.

"What are you so scared of anyway?" I asked eyeing a water droplet that was rolling down her neck disappearing on her dress which was heavily clinging to her revealing her every curve.

"I'm not telling you that. Let me go!" Really she wants me to let her go?

Ok.

I let her go and she started sinking again. She was thrashing still but refused to hold onto me. I didn't want to see her suffer anymore so I grabbed her softly by the arms pulling her up and towards me.

She started fighting back trying to twist away from me screaming at me to let go. I didn't want to hurt her since she's been through so much today, but she kept trying to pull away and I kept tugging harder.

Finally I let go. She started drowning again which I knew would happen and I grabbed her by the lower back pulling her into a hug.

She didn't fight instead she held on for dear life grabbing my shirt with one hand and my waist with another, while straddling my hips with her legs. And for once I didn't even think of one provocative thing to say.

I could feel her shaking; she must be cold. I pulled her in closer to me rubbing my hand against her back and motioning for an anchor to be hoisted down to us with my other hand.

"What are you so afraid of?" I asked again much softer.

"You don't know my father he's abusive. You think he wants me just so he can have his daughter back? He wants vengeance." She said bitterly. My other hand joined its partner rubbing her back.

"He's had me locked up in a tower since the day I was born. He sealed me off from the world, saying that only the bravest prince in the land could climb my tower and marry me, his only daughter as if I were nothing more than a prize. When I escaped he became angry and has tried to capture me since."

The anchor had reached water level and I slowly started paddling over towards it.

"He means to capture me and torture me." By this point she was almost close to angry tears.

Her own father locking his only daughter in a tower and getting so mad when she escaped he wanted to have her tortured.

No wonder she didn't want to go back.

"And the worst thing of all is, when he's finished torturing me. He's going to put me back into society. That means he's going to marry me off to the prince that pays him the most. I'll be nothing more than a pawn."

I couldn't describe the nasty thoughts that entered my mind. When I though of some proper gentleman not only basically buying, but also laying his preying hands all over her it made me grimace, she was my girl.

The anchor hoisted us both up swinging in midair. I gently laid her on the deck and swiftly followed. When I boarded my ship again she sagged against a nearby crate utterly exhausted. My crew was all staring at her as if she were a strange animal

"Back to work men!" I yelled at them. I knelt down and looked at her.

Her face was still wet from her little dip in the ocean. She sniffled and wiped tear off her face sighing sadly

She looked so broken, so vulnerable, so scared. She looked nothing like the girl I first met.

I easily scooped her up in my arms and felt her burying her face into my wet chest.

She put her arms around my neck as I sighed thinking about the many faces of this girl.

I opened my cabin door and placed her in a chair.

"My men have drawn you a bath and of course you'll need rest. If you need anything you know where to find me." I said searching to meet her eyes.

She didn't do anything but sigh in exhaustion. I decided there was nothing more I could do but let her be alone for a while.

"You'll want to lock the door. My crew has seen your every curve because of your wet dress. It's for the better princess." And with that I walked out.

As I closed the door I almost ran into Lefty.

"How is she captain?"

"Safe and secured." I said nodding my head curtly.

"Good we were all worried." He said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Why should we care what happens to her, she's nothing more that a pawn!"

I stopped myself remembering that she used those exact words to describe her father marrying her off.

"Look just keep men posted outside the door. Tell them if she tries any funny business to rough her up a bit. I don't want any delays." I said shrugging him off to continue my pondering on deck.

* * *

Sadly I realized that she still had my other key on her. I did NOT want her to have that key. I would have to go get it. And with that I started walking back down to my cabin yet again.

As I sank low into the tub I could feel all my worries fade away. I didn't know what to think of today. I had told him about my father.

Only people I trust know about that. And I don't trust anybody. Why did I tell him? It isn't going to do me any good. He's still going to take me back. "I'm so stupid!" I said out loud to myself.

I figured there wasn't much point in moping so I quickly finished my glorious bath. I got out and felt better knowing I was clean. I quickly grabbed a towel, dried off, and dabbed at my hair making in fall over my shoulders with waves of gold.

Suddenly the door swung open. And in strode the captain. I quickly hiked the towel up but realized when I did that the lower half of the towel exposed more than I wanted to be shown. I bit my cheek and averted my eyes trying to hid behind a chair, while adjusting the towel to a more comfortable level.

He looked me over far too many times then necessary.

"I thought I told you to lock the door?" He said closing it.

"I didn't figure anyone would come in here while I was bathing." I said dryly.

"You obviously underestimated my crew." He said refusing to move his eyes from my chest.

I suddenly regretted not locking the door. Why couldn't he have given me a bigger towel instead of the small little one that barely came above my thigh and left half if my breasts exposed?

"Well captain would you mind leaving me to get changed?" I said very annoyed.

"What?" He finally tore his eyes from my body. "Oh um, no, why do you hide behind clothes all the time for princess? Just being in a towel can drive any man insane."

"Go away please." I said losing my patience and putting extra emphasis on the word please.

He shook his head slowly as he started to walk towards me. Oh not this again.

"You don't want me angry captain. Go away!" I said running into the wall as he closed the distance between us.

"Tell you what." He said whispering huskily into my ear. "I'll give you ten seconds to get into your clothes." His body was pressed up against mine and I was now holding the towel over me for dear life.

Usually I was so composed and always quick to have a witty comeback or just plain attack. But there was something about the captain. Something that made me feel... No I wouldn't even think about it.

"I'll give you ten seconds to get out of here how does that sound." I said shaking my last thought out of my head. He turned around to face the door leaving me to panic.

"Ten, nine,"

"All right, slow down!" I said frantically

I ripped the towel off and heard him at eight. How was I supposed to put my dress back on in eight seconds…?

"Seven… one." And with that he turned around.

_**P.S. ** **I have no idea if this is required or no but I thought I should be on the safe side and point out that...**_

_**I do not own Once Upon a Time. **_

_**Just for the record. ;)**_


	10. Drinking

**_Thank you so much for all the views ! Keep on reviewing because feedback inspires me to keep writing! Without it I probalby would have stopped at chapter 3. R+R enjoy!_**

I quickly turned around hoping to see her in all her glory.

Instead I was met by a fist crashing into my face.

She then grabbed me and threw me out the door leaving me to smash into the wall on the other side of the hallway.

I barely came to when I saw the door slam shut.

Lefty was immediately at my side asking if I was ok.

I looked around clutching my bloody nose.

"Definitely worth it." I said smiling maliciously.

I got up still holding my bloody nose and tried to walk into Leftys cabin. My vision was slightly blurry and I kept swaying from one side to another blinking my eyes furiously.

I sat down in a chair hoping he didn't follow me. Again I was disappointed as he came in and offered me a handkerchief to stop the bleeding.

"Thank you for all the help but that won't be necessary." With a wave of my hand I dismissed him.

I leaned back in the chair still smiling just thinking about the princess.

She certainly was a piece of work. One moment she is a fierce warrior, the next she is a beautiful princess.

A princess on my ship, I would never get used to the sound of that. I could just imagine myself bragging to other captains about how I bedded a princess.

I stopped smiling. How could I bed her knowing she was a princess? If she told anyone after I returned her that I forced her into bed with me I could be punished by torture till dead.

Better yet, how could I bed her knowing what all she has been through? She told me her back story I was there, I was holding her when she confessed her greatest fears. A day ago I would have never thought that the girl would have been scared of anything. But I saw that look in her eyes when she started talking about her father.

It was a look of utter sorrow knowing that she will never be completely free from her father's search. For the rest of her life, or at least until her father dies, she will have to be hidden because her father wants her tortured and married off as if she were nothing more than a bargaining chip.

How could I commit rape when I knew something like that?

"Well it's not rape if you enjoy it." I said aloud taking a swig of rum I didn't even I know I was holding.

She was a spry, young, lass, who knew her power of persuasion. Why wouldn't she enjoy satisfying my needs when she has her own?

Princess or no princess she was still a sexy little thing.

And I'm a pirate I don't care about other people especially not an erotic looking woman.

I was still downing the bottle of rum while smiling thinking of being inside her. The way she argued she was practically begging to be laid. Why shouldn't I grant her wishes?

By now the bottle was empty and I was already half way done with another and I could feel the effects of the alcohol kicking in.

She was my slave, my property. Why shouldn't I have my way with her?

Every girl is irresistible to my charm why shouldn't she be?

By now I could feel my manhood wanting her.

It was time to officially make her mine.

And with that I downed the rest if the bottle wiped my lips and started my drunken walk to her cabin.

* * *

That was good thinking on my part putting the towel back around me. There was no way I was getting back into a dress in less than ten seconds. There was also no way I was letting him see me naked.

I was happy with my decision of punching him and throwing him out of the room and wished I had thought of it earlier. I must say though that he really threw me off guard with that skipping seconds crap.

Luckily he was gone now and I could sit on the bed wrapped up in my towel wondering what I would do with my life from here.

I sighed thinking of all the possibilities of how I could kill him in his sleep. Sadly I couldn't kill anyone while I was on the ship.

I shuddered thinking of what would happen to me if I tried to kill someone. I wasn't afraid of for my life. I was afraid for my virginity. I didn't trust the captain.

I'll just bid my time until we reach the next port then I'll make my attack.

I decided I should get out of the towel and into the nightgown that was provided from the captain.

It was tight and low but not see through and for that I was glad of. I rummaged through the dresser to find something I could put under it. I didn't want to only be wearing a nightgown, not with pirates that are so good at undressing women running around.

I found some petticoat bloomer things and decided that would be enough.

My hair was an absolute mess so I ran a brush through it. As I was brushing I couldn't help but to think about the captain.

His eyes were something out of a book. I remember thinking to myself the first time I met him about his ugly eyes. I was in denial and angry.

But now I've seen his eyes feel.

When we were in the water and he held me listening to my sob story I saw his eyes for the first time. They were caring and held onto every word I said.

His eyes made me feel safe.

For a moment in the water I forgot I was his prisoner, I forgot that I want to kill him, I forgot how arrogant he was, and I saw that he truly cared.

By now I was brushing my hair furiously. I decided I should get ready for bed and began braiding my hair.

I instantly chastised myself.

He was a pirate.

There was no way he cared about me or my feelings. He was still taking me back to my father and wouldn't even care about the things the king would do to me.

I really was nothing more than his sex slave/moneymaker.

Yet in the back of my mind I vividly remember the moment in the water.

The way he looked at me like he actually felt sorry for me.

The way he held me as if nothing could ever hurt me.

The way he comforted me as if he genuinely wanted to make it better.

I finished braiding my hair and shook the thoughts of the pirate out of my head.

"You don't need a man to hold and protect you. You can do that by yourself." I thought tying the hair ribbon.

It's not like the pirate would do that anyway...

Suddenly the door swung open and in toppled the captain.

I quickly finished my knot and stared at him.

He stared right back at me eyeing me in the skimpy nightgown.

"Can I help you captain?" I asked trying to conceal my hate for him.

"I tol' you I'd be here 'n here I am." He said with an evil smile on his face.

I could smell the alcohol from all the way over here, and my stomach started flip-flopping.

He looked at me hungrily and started staggering over to me laughing maliciously.

This was not a good situation. He looked like he was hankering for some sex.

And he looked like there would be nothing stopping him from getting what he wanted.

He stopped right in front of me and I stood up hoping to talk reason into him.

Sadly by standing up I saw how hopeless the situation was.

He was twice my size and had muscles to spare. There was no way I could fight him without a weapon.

He loomed over me and licked his lips.

With any luck he really might eat me.

That would be better than what he has in mind.

"Captain your plastered. Why don't you sleep it of-" I was cut off by what was usually the most romantic way of interrupting someone.

Sadly in my case it was the worst possible thing to happen at the moment.

He was kissing me like there was no tomorrow. His hands were roaming all over my body.

I couldn't do anything but turn my face. I tried pushing him away buy that didn't even move him. I tried beating his chest that didn't do anything either.

I tried screaming his name hoping he would realize what he was about to do, but all it did was egg him on.

I did what I never thought I would do.

I begged.

"Please stop! You don't know what you're doing. Stop please stop!" I was almost on the verge of tears.

"Oh princess haven't you been looking forward to this moment ever since we met?" He said stroking my cheek.

He grabbed my shoulders.

"I know I have."

And with that he threw me on the bed sealing my doom...


	11. Introductions

_**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a little more than a week. I've been super busy and went on a vacation. Anywho I didn't really know where I was going with this chapter but I felt like they needed a nice long talk that wasn't interrupted by anything. **_

_**Also I have created an Instagram account dedicated to Hook. It's called hook_forever If you follow it and comment "never trust a thief" on one of my pictures I will give you ten likes, a shout out, and a virtual kiss. **_

_**Anywho read and review. Your comments are what keep me writing!**_

He was all over me kissing every square inch of my body and all I could was squirm under his massive chest.

I was starting to panic and was dreading what I feared would be my only option.

I didn't want to do it, usually when I do it they get mad and hit me. But I could now see it was my only choice.

He had my arms pinned over my head and was hovering over me.

I would have to do it and then endure the pain.

I breathed uneasily and brought my knee back. With a speed of light thrust I rammed my knee right into his groin.

He yelled at the top of his lungs and collapsed on top of me. I quickly pushed him off letting him lie on the bed basically half dead wailing in agony.

I ran to the door to find to the door only to find it locked again.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Why does this always happen. And better yet when did he lock the door?

He was still rolling on the bed in a drunken pain. I wasn't getting out of here so there was only one thing to do and that was to hide.

I crept over to the bed and quickly rolled under. He wouldn't even remember anything of tonight tomorrow so I breathed a sigh of relief.

I could finally hear him stop thrashing and decided it was safe to fall asleep.

As I drifted off into peaceful slumber then and only then did a horrid thought occur to me.

There really was something about the captain that was getting to me. The way he kissed me was full of passion, the way he held me made my insides churn; the way the alcohol mixed with his stubble was enough to gets drunk.

But the weirdest thing of all was the fact that I liked it when he had his hands on me. I actually *gulp* didn't flinch at the thought of him ravishing me...

No Reyna some of his whiskey must have clogged your mind. I couldn't even think about enjoying having sex with that man or even think about enjoying him at all.

He was my enemy and he would remain that way forever.

I sighed and decided I would needy sleep if I was going face another day in this problem.

I rolled over and let much needed sleep overcome me.

* * *

I woke up with one of the worst hangovers I've ever had. I tried to remember what had happened last night.

The princess, the princess's bosoms, the princess under me, and the most pain I had ever been through.

And who said princess were delicate.

I looked down hoping to see her naked in my arms, instead I was meet with the cold truth. I slowly as not to irritate my throbbing head sat up and realized that I wasn't naked either.

Did I dress myself after we had sex? Or better yet where was she?

I got out of bed ignoring my head and tried the door. It was locked.

Where did she go?

"Princess, no need to hide I don't bite too hard." I looked around the room and there was no sign of her. Is shrugged and decided she must have used my key or something. I unlocked the door and got ready for the day.

* * *

I heard him leave and breathed a sigh of relief. Finally I could get out from under this cramped bed. I decided I needed some fresh air and walked out of the room not even caring if the captain saw me. I was too depresses anyway.

I followed my path from the first time I tried to escape and saw that where I was headed was through the kitchen which had a back door leading out onto the ship. If those men wouldn't have been there I could have sneaked out without being noticed. I sighed again thinking of my predicament.

I was on a ship, in the middle of the ocean, full of blood thirst pirates that aren't afraid to rape girls, no one besides the biggest coward to walk the face of the planet knows about me, completely outnumbered, weaponless, going to be turned into my sadistic father just for money, and I haven't eaten in three days.

I groaned as I leaned over the railing. Maybe I could just commit suicide and jump off the ship again. It's not like anyone would miss me. Well, Robin might.

"No he made his feelings clear for you a long time ago." I thought to myself.

"There you are princess. I've been looking for you. You have been quite troublesome trying to hide from me." He said stalking over to me.

I didn't even reply, I just continued staring out into the ocean.

He sighed as if contemplating a big decision.

"Rapunzel, we will make sure you are treated like a guest whi-"

"Reyna."

He stopped beside me looking at me quizzically. "What?"

"My name is Reyna. Well it's not my real name, I didn't want people knowing who I was so when Robin- I mean when a friend asked what my name was I told him Reyna. She was my favorite character in a book I read when I was a little girl. She was brave, strong, and elegant, always did the right thing, and got her happy ending. I hoped if I gave myself her name I would get her luck. Things didn't work out so well… The last name I gave myself was Towers because of the tower my father trapped my in. We've almost had sex together and you didn't even know my real well fake yet real name."

I said that whole speech rather lifelessly as if I was in a dream. My voice had no emotion as caution was thrown out the window. I didn't want to tell him my name but my mind had other ideas. I looked over and saw he was also leaning on the railing very closely staring out into the sea.

Killian Jones was all he said. Some how I felt closer to the captain knowing that he was somewhat human because he had a name. I wondered if he felt the same way about me.

"What are you really?" He asked tearing his eyes away from his beloved ocean.

I gave him a confused look.

"Normal princesses don't go around seducing men as well as you did." He said with a small smirk.

"I was born and raised a princess. When I was about sixteen I figured out how to escape from the tower met a friend who was a thief, and became one myself. We had a fight and I decided to uh leave him, then I became a hired assassin for the queen. I met my long lost brother James and he directed me on a more socially acceptable route and became a mercenary for King Midas." I said in one breath making sure to leave out any mention of Robin.

"You get around. So you spent sixteen years of your life in fancy dresses curtsying and playing the harp?" He said eyeing me.

"Yup, worst years of my life." I said with a small chuckle.

"What were you doing hanging around that man with a limp anyways?"

"Well he was injured in the ogre wars a few years back and his wife never really loved him, and his son doesn't deserve the life his father gave him so I've just been taking care of him." I replied with a shrug.

"I walk him to school, take him on hunts, teach him to fire a bow and arrow; I'm basically the father Baelfire deserves. The boy is young, smart, and brave. He will make a good warrior or knowing how protective Rumple is just a plain good man."

He just nodded as if he understood.

"Speaking of my bow and arrow where are they?" I asked changing the mood.

"You honestly think I am going to trust you with a weapon?" He said with a small smirk.

"I can't just sit around all day captain. I need to be doing something. And no matter what you say I'm not getting in bed with you." I said keeping a steady gaze on his eyes.

"After what happened last time, I wouldn't want you too." He said with a smirk.

I actually laughed a little. It felt goo to laugh again. I hadn't since Robin well…

"If you really want something to do," he said bringing me out of my thoughts, "you can help repair sails. Turns out there are a few with rips in them. You do know how to sew right."

"Yes captain I was taught that during those cursed years in my tower." I said rolling my eyes followed by a cringe remembering all the doilies and quilts I was forced to sew by Madame Gothel.

"Good." He said with a nod and turned around.

"Wait. Do you really plan on taking my back to my father?" I asked hoping he had changed his mind.

"I really wish I could say no but alas my crew knows of your status and worth and therefore would not be as gentlemanly like as me taking you back." He said sincerely.

I sagged my shoulders in misery.

"We will make sure you are treated of highest rank aboard the ship that is unless you do something stupid or make me angry." I threw him a face that said I would do something stupid and it would make him angry.

"When we arrive at port we will give you an armed escort to the castle where we will not leave until we know you have been settled in safely. From there we will part ways." He said with a slight nod.

"Why not just skip the whole process and not take my back, why go to all this trouble?" I asked hoping her would hear my pleas.

"If I didn't my men would hunt you down. You don't want that to happen because my men wouldn't be as civil as I would be. Trust me love, I'm doing you a favor." He said with a wink.

I just scowled at him.

"Fine take me back. But just remember I never go down without a fight. You think that you can 'tame' me but you forget that woman are stubborn and always get what they want." I said infuriated as I stomped off.


	12. Wounded Ego

**Thank you for all the reviews. Your feedback helps the story! Sorry for the short chapter but today is a snow day so I will get a lot of writing done! REVIEW!**

Reyna, it suits her. But why didn't her name work out for her. She said she hoped to become the Reyna in her book that she was talking about. I feel like she has accomplished this goal. She is brave, strong, and very elegant. The part I don't understand is her happy ending. Don't princesses always have a happy ending?

Who was this "Robin" that she kept mentioning? Why did she get a far off look whenever she mentioned him?

I shook my head and walked over to the main mast my favorite thinking spot.

My crew was working diligently and I smiled at that. I loved having control. I frowned thinking of the princess. I have no control over her. She is a woman through and through.

I wasn't scared of what she would try to do to escape. I was afraid of what I would try to do. She didn't look that stupid to do anything too drastic.

I knew she would try something and that just set me on edge. I don't know what would happen if she really did do something stupid and I couldn't control my anger.

There was something about this girl. She was fierce yet poised, arrogant yet wise, beautiful yet natural. She was the ultimate woman. Any man would count his blessings to be on the same ship as her let alone have as intimate of a relationship as I did with her.

Still there was something unnerving about her. She was stubborn and was a slippery little thing. I didn't trust her at all.

Underneath all of that feisty mystery though there was a normal girl with a definite broken heart.

I decided that I was going to end my worrying about her. I grabbed some rope and stormed off into the cabin.

As I threw open the door she let loose a scream. I scanned her and saw that she was only wearing her undergarments.

"You can stop blushing princess I just have some business to attend to." I said smirking.

In one long stride I had her pinned on the bed yet again with her hands over her head.

"You really enjoy this don't you captain?" She said smirking herself.

"More than you know love." I said moving my hips so I was straddling her.

"Now, now captain, is this any way to treat a princess?" She said giving me the most adorable pout I have ever seen.

I ignored the question and let go of her hands to untangle the rope.

Her hands came to my neck and she laced her fingers in my hair. She pulled me down closer to her. She was doing that thing with her fingers where she rubbed her pointer finger in circles on the nape of my neck. It was incredibly distracting.

"Come now captain, do you really have to tie me up? I can't do anything with them tied together, and I'm very skilled with my hands." Her breathe in my ear sent shivers down my spine.

I looked down to see her giving me the sex look.

"Nice try, love, but seduction will not work again." I said removing her hands from my neck.

She gave me and annoyed look and tried to sit up again.

I grabbed her hand and quickly tied it to the bed.

"Why do you insist on tying me up when you can just lock the door?" She said rolling her eyes.

"Because I now know princess that not even a locked door can hold you back. I don't even know how long the bonds will last."

"You're very cautious aren't you captain." She said batting her eyelashes.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, and I'm not cautious just smart." I said removing myself from her.

"Why did you only tie one hand up?" She asked quizzically.

"I don't want you to be entirely uncomfortable." I said checking the string around my neck for the key.

It wasn't there.

"Give it." I said holding out my hand.

"Give what?" She said with as much innocence as she could muster.

I flew over to the bed pressing my face close to hers. "I usually pride myself on being patient but you're treading in rough waters here princess. Now will you give it to me or do I have to physically search you for it. I'm not afraid to look inside every nook and cranny of you. In fact I wouldn't mind that at all..." I gave her a devilish smirk and her eyes widened.

"Ugh fine here." She said removing the key from a fold of her dress and throwing it at me.

I patted her cheek. "That's a good girl. Now get some sleep and when you wake up you will eat something." I commanded.

All she did was roll her eyes.

Yes she was going to be a challenge.

* * *

I was surprised at how comfortable to sleep with one hand tied to the bed and my corset still on. In fact I was sleeping quite peacefully. I had a dream about Robin, but it wasn't a nightmare like the others it was a good memory, not a bad one.

I woke up to a nice ray of sunshine coming through the porthole. I sighed just enjoying this moment of silent bliss, and lack of captain. I had a terrible pain in my stomach due to not eating for about three days; I would probably have to eat.

I rested my head against the pillow enjoying the smell of the captain's sheets. They smelled of sea air, and a nice heavy alcoholic beverage. I realized there was no way I was getting off this ship by escaping; the captain was too smart for that. I couldn't seduce him; he wouldn't fall for that again.

But I might be able to make him a deal he couldn't resist.

They say the most dangerous person in the world is a jealous woman, but they forgot about a man with a wounded ego.


	13. Sleeping

**I told you I would update soon! Well here it is I hope you like it because it depicts a lot of shameless flirting by Hook which of course everyone loves. Be sure to review!**

I knocked on the door and heard her say come in.

I opened it and walked in. She looking rather comfortable lying in my bed and I smirked.

"Thank you for knocking captain. Who would have thought that you had manners?" She said with her regular smirk.

"I may be a pirate but I still have a code of conduct, even if that means knocking to enter my own room." I said setting the tray of a hearty breakfast down.

"You will eat, you're looking rather skinny, and for the job we want you to do, I need you in your best health."

She just rolled her eyes and started fiddling with the knot of her bonds.

I chuckled at her futile attempts. "We will have another bath drawn for you, and I promise not to interrupt this one."

She grunted still trying to undo the knot. "Sure because I can trust an Ughhh pirate." She said as she just made the knot worse.

"Oh love that's a sailor's knot, no matter how hard you try you're never going to get that undone. Only a sailor like me-"

"Pirate like you." She said interrupting me.

"Fine only a seaman like me will be able to untie that." I said crossing my arms.

"Well then by all means please do captain." She said with a scowl.

"With pleasure." I quickly hurried to the bed and loomed over her. We were having a battle with our eyes, and neither one of us was giving in. My hands found my way to her bound hand while never breaking eye contact.

She had the deepest of blue eyes that were exactly the color of the sea. They showed years of hardships, and looked as if they had spent countless nights crying. The glare she was sending me was intense and full of hatred, but looking at her eyes it was obvious she had experienced a terrible heartbreak.

I finally undid the knot and looked down only to wince at the red marks the lined her wrist.

"Thank you captain." She said in between her teeth.

"You're quite welcome princess." I said with a flirtatious wink making sure my face was still close to hers.

"Stop calling me that!" She yelled as she stood up.

"Stop calling you what?" I asked sweetly.

"Princess! I am not a princess, ok well yes I am but really I'm not, well I am but, I'm not…" She said trailing off with a sigh.

"I don't quite follow you sweetheart." I said crossing over the tray and poured her some water.

"Never mind you know what I mean!" She got up and started putting a dress on.

"I trust that you slept well, you're going to need your rest for today."

"Yes very much so I think I slept so well knowing that you were nowhere near me." She said crossing her arms.

I started laughing and she just scowled, which made me laugh harder.

"Oh I slept very near you."

She gave me a puzzled look.

"Princess, I slept with you."

If looks could kill I would have been dead by now. I could feel that she was going to try to hit me so I quickly got up and grabbed her shoulders.

"By the way who is Robin?" I asked.

"What?"

"In your sleep you kept calling out for someone named Robin."

"He was a friend and he uh died a long time ago." She said averting her eyes.

"He must have been more than a friend."

"Why do you say that?" She said furrowing her eyebrows.

"Every time you mentioned his name you would hug me tighter."

"WAIT WHAT!?"

"Oh yes you were getting pretty personal with me princess, as soon as I got into bed you rolled over and latched onto me." I said smirking evilly.

"I would never do that."

"Your actions last night said otherwise. Did I mention I don't sleep with a shirt on?"

"YOU LITTLE SON OF A-"

"Come now princess-"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME PRINCESS!" She screamed. She changed her tone to barely a whisper. "Why did you sleep with me?"

"Well sweetheart, it is my bed, and you were sleeping so soundly I didn't want to wake you." I said plastering a sweet smirk on my face.

She took a deep breath. "You didn't try any funny business did you?"

I clutched my heart. "Dear, sweet, Princess it was you that tried the funny business, and I am an honorable man and would never do that." I also dropped my voice to a whisper. "I prefer to have my women conscious while I make love to them."

She broke free and slapped me not as hard as the first time but enough to leave a sting. I was still laughing the entire time. She pushed me down and grabbed anything in her path she could find to throw at me. Pillows, maps, compasses, clothes, empty rum bottles, were flying everywhere and almost all hit me. She was yelling at the top of her lungs about how I was a stupid pirate and for me to drop dead.

I was having the time of my life.

"Now, princess really you must eat. Lefty will bring you a tub in a little bit or after you have cooled down-" I was interrupted yet again by a bottle of rum that I just barely managed to dodge. I quickly left the room still laughing my head off.

My entire crew was there staring at me.

"Are you all right cap'n?" One of my men asked.

"Lads we have ourselves one heck of a woman."


	14. The Plan

Lads we have ourselves one heck of a woman." I said mimicking his tone. What a jerk for sleeping with me in the same bed without me even knowing.

Did I really roll over and hug him while I was sleeping. I was known to do that to Robin…

I wonder if he bought my excuse that Robin died. The look on his face told me he knew I was lying but he didn't show it. And for that I was grateful. The last thing I need is for the pirate to know about my past. Wait he already does, well I don't want him to know about this chapter of my past.

I sat down on the table and began inhaling my food and when I was finished Lefty came in with a giant tub full of water.

"How you feeling this morning miss." He asked with a friendly smile.

It was comforting to see someone who actually cared, and didn't call me princess.

"I've been better but I wouldn't consider myself ungrateful. Your captain really is a piece of work isn't he?" I asked leaning back in the chair.

"Funny, he said the same thing about you. Well I'll leave you to it. Oh the captain says when you're finished to come up on deck. He says he will be able to trust you." He said giving me a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"More like he wants to kill me in front of his crew, how am I supposed to get out? He keeps the door locked?"

He placed his spare key on the table with another pleasant smile. "I would be sure to lock it this time. The captain you can trust," at this I snorted "but the rest of the crew… eh… I wouldn't put it past them."

"Ok," he turned to leave "Oh and Lefty, thank you. You're the nicest person on this cursed ship."

He just smiled in return and left.

I quickly grabbed the key and locked the door, and just for safe measures I jammed the chair under the door handle.

I stripped from all my clothes and slipped into the tub once again feeling all my worries fade into the water.

As soon as I was finished I wrapped myself in a towel and went to put on another dress that wasn't dirty.

I opened the wardrobe and saw that only one dress remained. Instead of my pick of the few modest dresses the captain chose I was left with an incredibly revealing one.

"Creep must have done it while I was sleeping, jerk." I muttered under my breath.

I reached up for a clean corset and undergarment and saw that he replaced my usual comfortable one with a smaller compressing one. I just gritted my teeth and rolled my eyes.

With the dress now on it was on to my mass of hair. I quickly dried it having years of experience and parted my hair down the left. I threw the rest on top of my head and pinned up my bulk of endless curls.

I took a look in the mirror and decided my barmaid meets princess appearance would just have to do. And with that I pulled on some delicate looking slippers and unlocked the door.

Following the hallway I took during my first escape I went into the empty kitchen and found a bottle of light alcohol. I poured it into a little shot glass and downed it. I shook my head and with as much grace as I could muster in a revealing dress waltzed up the stairs.

I was looking over a map trying to calculate just where we were when Lefty came and tapped me on the shoulder.

"CaptainC"

"Not now I need to find out where we are, go away!"

"Captain, you may want to see this." He said pointing to the edge of the deck.

I followed his gaze halfheartedly and returned to my maps only to do a double take at what I saw.

It was the princess, and boy did she play the part of the fairest of them all.

She was wearing the dress I left for her. I thought it looked good on the hanger but when she wore it she looked like a goddess. Her curly hair was pinned up revealing her long graceful neck. And when the sea blew her dress the slit going up her dress revealed lots of tan toned leg.

The dress was tight enough to see definite curves but not too tight as to be overcome with curves.

She looked… beautiful.

She was holding onto the railing with complete grace while eyeing the water, then she looked over at me and I was pretty sure I had just died and gone to heaven.

She was the picture perfect image of a goddess.

"Captain, captain, did you hear me? I asked if you were going to finish your map." Lefty said trying to get my attention.

"What maps?" I said never taking my eyes off of her.

"Enjoying the view captain?" She said with a smirk crossing the deck.

I was quickly reminded that I was playing with fire, not a goddess.

"Very much so yes princess, you do look stunning." I said with a charmed smile.

"Well what is this great big job you want me to do?" She said crossing her arms only to make her over exposed breasts become more noticeable.

I walked over to her and removed her arms from her chest. She looked at me curiously, but I just smirked.

I pulled her over to a mast that was in a more secluded area of the deck.

"You don't have to do anything princess," she shot me a glare "all you have to do is control that temper of yours, and make sure you don't do anything too stupid."

"Why would I do something stupid?" I frowned and gave her a look.

"Ok whatever, just what does this plan entitle? Because if it has anything sexual related in it count me out." She said crossing her arms again making me become very distracted.

"Only slightly."

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked pursing her lips. "You'd better not be selling me off to some filthy enemy sea captain."

"Well-uh-um, you see." I stammered not entirely sure how to put it in words. She looked for the second time that day as if she was going to kill me. I turned on my heel to walk away very fast when she stopped me.

"WHAT?!"

I sighed and turned around.

"Now, now princess, no need to get your tiara in a wad, we aren't exactly selling you to other pirates." I said patting her shoulder as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Were just baiting them with you." I said curling my lips into a smile as hers curved into the biggest "O" I've ever seen.

She couldn't even get any words out.

I sighed contently patting myself on the back for finally getting her to shut up.

"I left only that dress in there for a reason love, it looks sinfully good on you darling, and you fill it out in just the right places."

She was still just stunned while her mouth rested leisurely on the deck. It was very peaceful without her constant talking.

"Captain, enemy ship approaching!" My lookout screamed.

"Right then, ready the men. Tell them not to touch the captain. Make sure to lead him to the princess. We're going to put your looks to good use love." I said patting her on the behind.

"YOU MANGY PIRATE SCUM, I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL AFTER I KILL YOU! I SWARE TO GOD I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU LITTLE SON OF A- WHAT IN DEVILS NAME ARE YOU ROLLING YOUR EYES AT?"

Oh well the silence was nice while it lasted.

"Love please excuse me but I'm going to have to tie you up again." I said quickly grabbing the rope we laid aside for this moment.

She put up a massive struggle but eventually had to submit to me due to size differences.

I wiped the sweat off of my brow and backed away to see my handiwork.

She was so much more attractive tied up. I had fastened a secure knot over her waist and arms, tying her to the mast.

She had no movement what so ever. The rope went low enough so that she couldn't kick and went high enough so she couldn't hit either.

"There now princess this isn't so bad now is it?" I finally took this chance of her not fighting back to plant a kiss on her forehead.

I began to talk as if scolding a child. "Now you be a good little girl for Captain Jones while I'm away all right. That means absolutely no back talk to the other captain what so ever understand? And if we survive this," I dropped my tone to a husky whisper leaning I close to her ear, "I might just give you a treat."

"Be sure not to have a conniption when the captain runs his hands all over you."

And with that I walked away from the stunned girl leaving her tied up to a mast while there was a greedy captain that was in for one heck of a treat.


	15. My Princess

"Why do you always get yourself into this kind of trouble Reyna?"

Did someone in the universe really hate me _that_ much?

As he swaggered away I contemplated all the ways I could kill him in his sleep. I was quite enjoying thinking about the method of being impaled my a stick when my thoughts were interrupted by a loud cannon in a distance.

The captain was insane tying me up during the middle of a battle. "He is going to be the death of me I swear." I muttered under my breath.

"Some drunken pirate is going to come along and kill me and then I will die!" By this point I was actually talking to myself.

Why couldn't I have been kidnapped by a priest, or a band of women, or an ogre, anything but _him. _My lip curled just thinking about him.

Suddenly it was brought to my attention that they had boarded the ship and the fight had begun.

Swords were clashing everywhere and everyone was yelling drunken battle calls.

I just rolled my eyes and the boys pretending to be men, yet also wishing I could join them.

"Well, well, well, what does the dear Captain Killian Jones have here?" Came a voice from below me.

I looked over and there stood a pirate not doubt the captain. He had a hint of stubble and long hair that was tied back in a braid. His fat beer belly was covered by a long coat. I could practically smell the alcohol from on him.

I didn't answer him and instead turned away to look at the fighting. I didn't even realize when he came up dangerously close to me I was so engrossed in the fight.

"What's your name precious?" He asked grabbing a curl that had fallen out of my bun from my fight with the captain and rubbing it in between his fingers.

I remembered the captain's warnings not to do anything to set the captain off. I also remember my brother telling me not to take crap from anybody

"I don't have to tell you anything, now go back to your little fight for control before you regret it!" I spat out.

"Oohh touchy, I'll have to train you up a bit. Don't like my women to have their own opinions." He said taking another step closer.

"You will do nothing to me! And women are completely entitled to their own opinions!" I threw back at him. He had a dark look in his eye and was grinning evilly. My breath hitched in my throat as a bit of fear crept into me.

I tried my best to ignore the rouge pirate that was breathing on my neck and instead focused on the fight. I saw the captain was battling two men at the same time and inwardly cheer him on. With a sudden thrust he was able to take down the two men and I couldn't help but smile.

"Ah so you're Killians little whore." He said with a sneer.

"I am most certainly not! He could die right now for all I cared!" I knew it wasn't true but I had to make sure the captain knew I wasn't a harlot.

"Good then that means you're all mine." And with that his lips crashed into mine. I ripped my lips from his and tilted my head telling him to stop.

One of his hands was forcing my head back towards his lips and the other was slowly crawling up the slit in my dress.

I couldn't do anything but refuse to let his lips consume me. I hated feeling this helpless. There was one way out of this all though I never liked relying on someone else. His hands finally made it to my hip and they roamed there until finally finding my back side. He gave it a little slap and that's when I lost it.

I let out a piercing scream that was silenced by a slap and a hand over the mouth by the captain.

"Do it again you whore and you'll regret it." He snarled at me.

Tears were starting to form and I looked away only to see someone sneaking up on Killian while he was fighting.

"KILLIAN!" I could care less about what the captain was going to do to me, all I cared about was the fact that someone was trying to kill Killian.

He turned around to face me and saw the man that approached him from behind. With a swift slice the man lay dead and the previous man he fought was roughly kicked in the mouth.

I breathed a sigh of relief knowing he was safe and turned to face the other captain.

"Since Killian didn't I think it's time for someone to teach you manners you little slut!" With saying that his fist came hurtling into my cheek and my head was thrown back and hit the mast hard.

And then everything was black.

I was so engrossed in the battle I forgot all about the princess. I thought since I had warned her she would know not to fight back to the advances that I knew the captain would make.

Yes I knew he would try to do something to the princess but it was my intention not to let it get too far. Sadly it didn't quite work out. I thought it would be easy to fight for a little bit then watch her. I also didn't figure the captain would find her so quickly. I guess he has a nose for attractive women.

I had almost completely forgotten that she was even there until I heard her scream.

My head flew over to where she was and saw his hand on her backside. Then he slapped her and every nerve in my body exploded. You never hit a woman, ever I don't care if you're a pirate or not it's just unacceptable. I was ready to strangle him and cut him up bit my bit. How dare he even touch her! I immediately regretted my plan to have the captain get a taste of her.

An unknown feeling washed over me when he began to kiss her again. It was an overwhelming surge of protectiveness. I was just about ready to go there and kill the pirate when someone started attacking me requiring all my attention.

I was just about to finish him when I heard the princess scream my name. I turned to look at her once again and our eyes locked and I could feel the terror that radiated from her eyes.

I saw out of the corner of my eye another pirate was attacking so I killed him right away and headed on to the next on killing them both swiftly.

I turned around to smile at her when I saw the captain hit her far harder than I had ever been hit before. Her body slumped unconscious against the mast and sprinted over and decked him like I've never decked anyone before.

He fell over but I grabbed him by the shirt and threw him up against the side of the mast making sure it hurt. I was trembling in fury and continuously punched him in the stomach. He doubled over in agony clutching his chest.

I let him drop on the deck quaking like the coward he was. I rushed over to the princess and cut her loose with my sword. She fell into my arms and laid there like a paper doll. She looked so broken and still that it broke my heart to see such an outspoken vibrant girl lay helpless in my arms.

I gently laid her back down and turned around to the captain who was seizing still seizing his chest and thrust my sword into his side he died almost instantly.

"You didn't deserve such a merciful death." I spat at him

I returned to the princess and held her bridal style while surveying the battle my crew had one and were throwing the bodies of the dead into sea, while the prisoners were being loaded into the brig.

I looked down at my princess sighing. Funny how I had labeled her my princess when all of twenty minutes ago I was tying her to the mast. I surveyed her face there was a bright red mark from where he had slapped her and a giant bruise surrounding a gash on her cheek bone.

This was my fault. My princess had been harmed because I was too consumed in taking the cargo the other captain held on his ship.

I picked her up bridal style and slowly made my way to our cabin. Yes _**our**_ cabin.


	16. Bloody Woman

I could hear the rustling when I came to. I started blinking my eyes profusely barely being able to adjust to the light. I was finally able to see when I noticed where I was and what was going on.

I was in our cabin lying on his bed. The rustling sound I was hearing was the captain pacing back and forth in the tiny little room.

He kept running his hands through his hair which was an attractive mess by now, and his shirt was untucked. He looked like he had been worrying.

He stopped and muttered something incoherent and looked at me. He went back to pacing to the other side of the room before he gasped and whirled around knocking over a few bottles. He sprinted over to me and sat down on the bed.

"How do you feel princess?" His voice was nervous and anxious.

"Uh, what?" I couldn't even form any words my head hurt so badly.

"Hey, hey now, it's all right no hurry, just take your time." He said getting up and getting a wash cloth to lie on my forehead.

The feeling of something cool on my head made me instantly feel better.

"What happened?" I asked locking eyes with his.

"What do you remember?" He asked putting his hand on mine.

"Well I was in a forest and there were people chasing me so I turned around to attack the person and we started fighting. I ripped off his hood and while I did that I tripped on a rock and we went rolling down a hill and I hit my head on the bottom." I said remembering it clearly.

He just shook his head at me. "Princess we are in the middle of the ocean, there is no forest and no one is chasing you."

"Oh that's a relief, wait I can't swim!" I said trying to get up only to be gently pushed back down by the captain.

"Yes princess, I know very well that you can't." He said with a friendly smirk.

"Oh, why are you calling me princess? Only my family calls me that. I killed the last person that did." I said narrowing my eyes at him.

"Princess is just an uh, little pet name." He said with an unsure smile.

"I'm not anybody's pet." I said sticking my chin out.

"I know that very well too." He said rubbing his jaw. I must have hit him.

"Captain, what happened?" I asked with wide eyes.

He looked at me for the longest time then touched my cheek that was incredibly sore. He sighed then began. "It was my entire fault, I didn't mean for this to happen. I tied you up to the mast-"

"Why would you do that?" I yelled at him only to wince at the loud noise.

"It was a part of the plan. Lefty and I had this crazy idea that we could use your good looks to lure enemy pirates. We knew that when they saw you they would be drawn to you like bees to honey. Our plan then was to then attack them from behind and take over the ship. We tied you up because we knew you would try to fight back. The only way for the captain to be able to see you without you fighting hi was to tie you up." He said sighing again.

"Why did you need me to help attack them? Why not just skip the whole thing and kill them the minute you see them?" I asked.

"Pirates ate slippery creatures and hard to attack usually. Especially since we knew who would go right to you."

"Who?"

"The captain, our intention was for the captain to be drawn to you. We wanted the captain because if you have the captain dead or captured then you control the rest of the ship and its crew. Sadly the captain is usually the hardest to kill because they've had the most experience and are the most skilled fighters. We knew though that even in the middle of a battle he wouldn't be able to pass you up. If there is one thing pirates like more than money and rum its women. That's where you came into play." We were both quiet for a minute before anger started to boil in me.

"You tied me to your ship during the middle of a battle because you wanted me to seduce the captain and then kill him?" I started to sit up again but he just put weight on me forcing me back down.

"You were supposed to be under my watchful eye the entire time, but I got caught up with the fight. We were never supposed to let the captain as far as he did. And he was never supposed to hit you." He said rubbing my shoulder with his thumb.

It all came flooding back to me now. The other captain calling me a whore and a slut, him slapping me, him forcing himself on me, him grabbing my backside, then him hitting with more force than I had ever seen.

The captain must have seen this too because now he was stroking my cheek. It wasn't like the first time he had stroked my cheek. The first time was sexy and seductive, this time it was gentle and caring.

"I remember, what happened to the captain?" I asked fearing the answer.

"I killed him as soon as I knew you were ok." He said with a thoughtful smile.

I just sighed. He got up to go get some water for me to drink when something dawned on me.

The captain said this was all his fault, deep down I knew it was mine.

"Captain?" I squeaked as he rushed back over to the bed.

"Yes princess?" He asked taking my hand again.

"It's my fault." I said turning my head and looking down.

"No, don't you dare say that princess." He said defensively as he turned my head to face.

"I egged him on. He tried to tell me that girls shouldn't have opinions and well I made sure he bloody well knew about my opinion." I said looking down yet again.

"WHAT!" He roared making me wince. "I told you not to do anything stupid!"

"How is telling someone that girls are allowed to an opinion stupid! I had every right to correct him. And he said I was your whore I had to set him straight." I said sticking my chin out.

"I told you not to do anything that would put you I harm's way and what did you do? Exactly what I told you not to! Bloody woman!" He said removing his hand from mine and running it through his hair as he began pacing the cabin yet again.

"I'm not sorry, and I could care less if I was in harm's way! I would do it one thousand more times if given the chance! He thought I was your slut! How could I just stand there and let him talk to me like that!" I shouted trying to get up for the third time but yet again pushed back down, this time much more roughly.

"That's my job! I was going to be the one to take care of the problem. I was supposed to come in a rescue you!" He yelled at me.

"I'm not a delicate flower princess, and I'm not waiting for a knight in shining armor! I could have handled him just fine! I don't need saving! I would have been able to take him!" I screamed back at him.

"YOU WERE TIED TO THE SHIP!" He thundered.

"WHO PUT ME THERE!?" I thundered just as loud.

"You arrogant, stupid, bloody, stupid, hot headed, stupid, bloody, stubborn, stupid, woman! I wish he would have taken you with him, and then I wouldn't have to put up with you!" He mumbled.

"I wish those men would have killed you!" I yelled finally able to stand up only to be flipped back onto the bed by the captain.

"STAY!"

"I'm not some animal you can just order around! When you are going to get that wrapped around that thick skull?!"

"Me, I have the thick skull?!" He said pointing to his chest. "You're the one who can't follow orders!"

"Why bloody should I?!"

He gave a loud sigh. "What did I sign myself up for?" He mumbled under his breath.

He sneered. "They say princess are well mannered, polite, and sweet. But the one princess I get stuck with just had to be you, you with all of your stubborn, hotheaded, _evil_ ways!" He was still pacing profusely.

"Well, I'm sick of you and you're sick of me, why don't you just let me go and we can be done with each other!" I said crossing my arms.

"Oh no you're not; we are taking you back the minute we get to your father's port. If we have to babysit you we should at least get paid! All though all the gold in the world wouldn't be enough to recompense for all the stress it is to live with you. I don't even see why your father would want you back!" He said snarling.

I huffed and yelled again. "I hope my father kills you, then displays your body for all to see, then rips out your guts, then burns them, then chops your skin into tiny pieces and leaves them for the vultures. All though I seriously doubt even the vultures would want you!" I said clenching my fists.

"Fine, make your threats, they don't bother me. I'm leaving!" He said storming out the door.

"Fine, and good riddance!" I yelled not even bothering to wince as he slammed the door.

I collapsed down onto the bed my head throbbing. I finally made the captain snap like I said I would. I felt proud of that, but I wondered if it was the best course of action.

Yes of course it was.

But he was still taking me back.

I had to stop him.


	17. A Deal

She was the most stubborn girl I had ever met, and I had met my fair share. I wanted to throw her against a wall and strangle the living daylights out of her.

I stormed onto deck my entire crew flinching. I grabbed onto the rail and just stood there staring out into the vast endless sea. I was infuriated with her. I told her not to do anything stupid. What she did does qualify as stupid. She thought all captains were like and would tolerate her smart mouth. She was so wrong, and stupid.

The sea was just there stirring and tumbling getting lost in each other's waves. It was a never ceasing process. You never know what would happen on the water though. Some days there were gentle waves that could rock you to sleep. Other days there were menacing waves threatening to wreak havoc.

But no matter what, the ocean was always moving, never calm. It was always causing trouble, altering my plans, could never sit still, and had to get its word in.

She was the ocean.

"I love the ocean, but hate her." I mumbled to myself.

Yet there was a certain respect I held for her.

She was tied up, molested, and abused, yet she held her ground.

She was stubborn, and stupid, and hotheaded, but I couldn't deny her the fact that she was, determined, headstrong, and fearless.

I sighed and decided to take my mind off of things by burying myself in my work. I also told the crew to take the day off. We were making good time and I wanted some time alone

It was five hours later when I heard someone clear their throat behind me.

I turned around to see the princess wearing one of the modest dress's I had put I there while she was unconscious. The gash on her cheek looked much better and she looked much less tired than the last time I saw her.

I gave her a nod and she nodded back.

I continued on with my maps and she disappeared from my thoughts. It wasn't until she cleared her throat again that I saw that she had a sword pointed right at my throat.

I jumped back and she followed me.

"Where did you get that?" I asked her gulping. I looked at her and saw that there was a fire in her eyes, one that would only be put out by a fight.

"I figured out what that other key is for." She said with that usual smirk.

My eyes widened.

"You stole my keys again?" I asked shooting her a murderous look.

She held them up with her left hand.

"It really wasn't that hard." She said sweetly.

"So I take it you found out where the weapons are." I asked looking down.

"Oh yes I also got my bow and arrows back and for that I am truly grateful. All though you could have told me that the other key goes to the weapons room, it would have saved us a lot of time."

"You little-"

"Ah, ah, captain, manners, you are in the presence of royalty are you not?" She said sarcastically.

"So are you here to try to kill me, because that's not going to work out so well for you." I said hoping trying to move closer but being blocked by the sword poking my chest.

"Come on out boys." She yelled and all the prisoners we had taken earlier that day were on deck chained up and looking at us.

"I'm here to make you a deal." She said smiling sweetly.

I pushed the sword out of my way and grabbed her shoulders.

"What are you trying to do?" I snarled at her.

She quickly unsheathed my sword, and handed it to me. Why did she do that?

"I'm not much for bartering but I will be willing if you duel me." She said with a full out smirk.

"You want to fight me?" I said with a bellowing laugh. "Oh princess your too much." By this point I was almost crying and I looked over to see her frowning. "Oh your serious, I thought you learned the first time I don't fight ladies." I said huskily.

"Then this should be easy. Here are the terms, winner gets to keep me. That means if you win you get to do whatever you want with me."

I took a few steps closer and pushed a strand out of her hair, and dropped my tone to a seductive whisper.

"You mean _whatever _I want with you."

"There ya go now you get the picture. If you win you can do whatever you please with me, take me back, keep me, kill me, rape me, whatever you want." I smiled knowing I was going to enjoy this.

She began to circle me sizing me up. "But if I win, I get to sleep in my own bed far away from you for the remainder of the trip. I am also allowed to fight in whatever battles may come up, am dismissed from my duty as baiting the enemy captains, and you drop me off at the next port and you never speak of me again. Understood?" She said as she finished circling me.

"I'm not going to fight you. I would be utterly heartbroken if something were to happen to you. Therefore I must reject your humble offer of having your arse kicked." I said crossing my arms.

"Ah I knew you would try to work your way out of this, so I brought a little security with me." She turned to the prisoners who were looking very confused about this. "Men the great Killian Jones here is afraid to fight-"

I grabbed her arm and turned her to face me.

"What do you think you are doing?" I asked her between my teeth.

"I'm messing with your ego. You see, men have a rather large head, and fill it with their rather large ego. I knew if I was to bring up people who fear you into this matter you would have to say yes just to mend you broken pride." She turned back to the prisoners. "He is refusing to fight me, he is too scared." She said pouting.

The prisoners started laughing at me. I would not stand for this.

"Fine draw your weapon." I said clutching the sword I was carrying.

I got in really close to her and whispered in her ear.

"Get ready princess, soon you will be doing whatever I want you to do." I stepped back.

"I wouldn't count on it. On guard!" She yelled and our swords met.


	18. Milah

I knew he was no match for me. He was too cocky while on the inside already planning what he would do to me if he won.

I on the other hand, was calm and collected, while on the inside I was seething in fury.

We were clashing swords, knocking over tables, throwing out a few curse words in there, but nothing was enough.

He was swift and powerful, while I was graceful and slippery.

He swung the sword over my head about taking it off.

"Hey were not playing to kill, all though I would really enjoy it." I said knocking him off his feet and down the stairs. In a flash he did a backwards roll and popped back up smirking as mine vanished.

We were fighting for about ten minutes strong and barely paid any mind to the prisoners that were chained up and huddled together for fear we might accidently kill one of them.

Finally one brave one yelled out, "Killian Jones, you're fighting a girl and she's beating you!"

I smirked at him while he just growled, lunging at me with a left par.

I spun around to avoid it but then he started cheating.

He attacked me sending us both rolling down a good portion of the deck.

He tried bringing the sword up to my neck to claim victory but mine met his.

Our two swords were in the shape of a cross, and I was on my back with him on top of me.

"You just don't give up do you princess?" He said leaning in close.

"Never, and the names Reyna." And with that I used my head to ram into his causing him to rear back leaving an opening for me.

I quickly took this shot and flipped min over so I was the one on top.

Imagine if we had sex together, how many times we would roll over trying to claim dominance.

Woah, woah, no Reyna, eyes on the prize.

I looked down at him with a slight blush, our swords still pressing against each other still trying to break free.

"Blushing are we princess, I have the habit of doing that to women." He said smirking. Oh how I wish I could wipe that smirk off his face.

Wait I could and still win at the same time.

I smiled back and crashed my lips upon his.

I could feel the smirk disappear as our lips met. He loosened his grip on his sword and I saw my chance.

I used the butt of my sword to hit his wrist which immediately let go.

I felt him break away from the kiss to look at me in horror.

And with that I slowly pressed my sword to his throat.

"I win." I said giving him my best smirk.

He just laid there in shocked silence.

I got up from him and walked away making sure I was swinging my hips in a sexy fashion.

"You can't do that! You can't just cheat like that then walk away like _that_."

"Oh dear captain whatever do you mean?" I asked giving a sweet smile.

"You cheat by kissing a man during a business duel, than you walk away shaking your hips like that! You drive a man insane." He yelled getting up with rage.

"Actually captain, you cheated first, and secondly I'm a thief I always play dirty." I added making sure I added extra emphasis to the word dirty.

"I'm the pirate I'm the one who plays dirty!" He said still yelling.

I gave him an innocent smile. "That's funny because I also played dirty. Anyway captain I won you lost. I'll be in your cabin, I mean, _my _cabin resting."

And with that I turned on my heel and floated away never feeling so happy in my life.

That bloody woman, that bloody woman is going to be the death of me.

One minute all I want to do is make love to her, the next I want to smack her senseless.

I'm pretty sure her sole purpose on this planet is to spite me.

I couldn't believe I had lost.

The first time I fought her I didn't want to hurt her thinking she was just some girl that wanted to prove she could be tough. But now I know she's tougher than half the men on this ship.

Men on the ship… the prisoners were still up here.

"Lefty! Take them back below deck." I yelled.

I stormed down towards the living quarters to where one of our guests were.

I threw the door open and marched in.

"Hello captain." She said in a sing-song voice.

"Hello Milah." I said through gritted teeth. "What are you so happy about?"

"Well one of your men, one that goes by the name of Cap, just tough me how to tie ropes like a realy sailor. He's quite handsome." She said blushing.

"Why can't she be more like you!?" I said running my hands through my hair.

"What do you mean Killian?" She said getting up to close the door.

"She doesn't call me Killian. She calls me 'captain' because she knows how much I hate it when _she_ does." I said now pacing.

"Who are you talking about?" She asked pouring me a drink.

"THE PRINCESS, that bloody woman!" I said stopping to sit down in a chair.

"You have a princess on board, wait what's her name?" She said handing a glass to me.

"Reyna, Reyna Towers or something like that." I said gladly taking it and washing it down.

"Reyna's on board? Why didn't you tell me this Killian, she's one of my dear friends!" She said smiling.

"No, no she isn't, she probably has you under some sort of spell. Don't believe her Milah, she will be the death of you." I said grabbing her shoulders with wide eyes.

"Nonsense Killian, Reyna's just well, gutsy. She isn't afraid of anything." She said trying to defend her so called friend.

"Gutsy, ha more like a pain in the as-"

"Killian, you don't know Reyna's story. She wasn't always this tough and intense. She used to be sweet, she used to be perfect princess material." She said swirling her drink around.

"The princess, sweet, well I guess I've heard it all now." I said laughing.

"She really was, she used to smile at everything, she used to be carefree, and she used to be in love." She said getting a far off look in her eyes.

"I could tell that, but what happened?" I asked hoping to find out answers about this 'Robin' man.

"No one knows. One day she was fine and dandy running around the forest with him, and the next she was at her father's castle threatening to kill anyone that got near her. But don't ask her about it. One time my husband tried and she almost killed him with kindness. Luckily my son was there to stop her. She may be a little rough around the edges but she can't kill a man with his son right there." She said smiling at the memory.

"What do you mean she tried to kill him with kindness?"

"Well, she named her bow kindness."

I actually had to chuckle at that. That girl was one big mystery that wanted more than anything to either solve, or throw out the porthole.

"How can I get her to do what I want?" I asked sighing.

"That's basically impossible. She's a hard nut to crack. But I suppose if you had to you would… well…" She said looking away.

"Yess, come on Milah darling don't hold back on Killian." I said moving to face her.

She gave a halfhearted smile. "She has walls, walls that are a mile high. If you could break them I'm sure she would cave."

"You mean get her to open up to me? This is not going to be easy…" Not at all, that sounded almost impossible.

"Never said it would be." She said pouring me another drink.

"How do I go about doing that?" I asked taking the glass.

"Well, what kind of terms are you two on now?"

"Well, she's hit me three times, I almost got her killed earlier today, and we just had a swordfight. I'd say she rather likes me." I said sarcastically.

"Your right." She said smiling.

"How's that?"

"If she really didn't like you, she would have killed you by now. But considering what you two have been through and youre still alive, I would say she has a crush on you Killian." She said blushing.

"She has an odd way of showing it." I said still rubbing my sore jaw from the time when she hit my coming out of her bath.

"She is trying to fight it. She doesn't like depending on another person, so love has been all too rare in her life."

I mulled over this for a minute. There was no way the princess could even be remotely thinking about me in that sort of way.

She's too….perfect for that.

Then something inside hit me with such force my legs almost gave out.

I had feelings for her.


	19. Smile More

I threw my hair out of my bun and ripped off my dress and corset quickly snuggling into the soft nightgown.

I jumped into bed my entire body exhausted, and pulled the covers over me with a smile.

I had beaten the famous Captain Killian Jones at his own game.

I should have felt more proud but lying in the cold bed made me realize maybe I was the real loser.

Nope, Reyna you won and you get to go free.

The bed wasn't as comfortable anymore, I kept on having to adjust the pillow and was tossing and turning.

I lied in the bed staring at the ceiling, tired of being a rolling pin in bed.

I couldn't help but to think of the bloody captain.

One minute I want to have wild and passionate sex with him, the next minute I want to kill him with kindness.

Why was he doing this to me?

I had often been in situations like this where there was a man flirting with me and I had to use the seduction bit to get what I want. It had worked on the captain, I got what I want. But with other men, I usually don't feel sad after I got what I wanted.

I shook my head and decided I didn't like this room anymore. I got up and put on a silk cover up and decided watching the ocean might clear my mind. On my way out I saw the captain walking into down the corridor and I pressed myself flat against the wall.

I heard him open up a door and a woman's voice answered and he walked in.

I leaned against the wall wondering what was wrong with me.

I shook my head again and hastily ran up the stairs breathing in the scent of fresh air.

I slowly walked over to the rail and sat on it holding onto a rope.

It felt good to have the wind blowing my hair giving me goose bumps but not the bad kind. The happy kind, if there is such thing.

It was also nice to have a minute all to myself, with no crew bustling around, and no captain to annoy the crap out of you.

I put a hand to my still slightly bruised cheek. It wasn't as sore as earlier today and for that I was grateful.

I wasn't mad at the captain for what tying me up. I wasn't really mad at anybody, I was just mad that I wasn't able to fight back.

"May I join you?" A deep male voice from behind me asked.

"You can if you want." I said shrugging never taking my eyes off the water.

The captain also propped himself up on the railing holding onto a rope.

"I'm sorry for what I said today." He said also staring out into the ocean.

"Not a problem."

It was quiet for a minute.

"Ok, this is the part where you also apologize." He said giving a playful smirk.

"Fine, I'm so sorry from the bottom of my heart, please marry me and let me have your children." I said also giving a playful smirk.

"Your wish is my command, princess."

I just looked at him and bit my lip rolling my eyes.

All was quiet for a few minutes. None of us really knew what to say. It wasn't an awkward silence, just peaceful after such an eventful day.

"I don't, uh- I mean, I, I don't hate you." I said finally giving into the voices inside of my mind.

"I don't hate you either princess in fact far from it." He said watching a dolphin ride a wave.

"I'll bet my bed feels different without me in it." He said making light conversation.

"Yes, it is." I replied honestly.

"Well we can always take care of that…" He said moving closer.

I just gave him a look and he returned to his side of the rail.

There was another moment of silence.

"Why didn't you like being a princess?" He asked looking at me.

I sighed and instead of lying decided to tell him the truth.

"Society thinks the only thing women are good for is showing up beautiful at balls and dinner parties, and giving birth to sons. I disagreed too strongly with that at a party one night I punched a prince in the face." The captain gave a laugh.

"That's not the only reason. In my younger years I used to be carefree, I loved being a princess. Of course I had no idea how the world worked since I was trapped inside a tower. But I actually loved my lessons, being a princess is every girls dream and I was lucky to be living it. Only when I finally managed to escape the tower did I realize what being a princess really meant."

"How did you get out of the tower?" He asked observing me.

"I had help." I closed my eyes thinking of that day.

"From who?"

"Robin Hood, he helped me climb down and we ran away together. He taught me the ways of thievery and I fell in love with the outlaw life. I knew I could never go back to being a princess." I opened my eyes only to see his boring into mine staring at me soul.

"Being an outlaw wasn't the only thing you fell in love with was it?" He asked.

I decided not to answer him. Yes I did love Robin at one point in my life, but he left me broken hearted and I knew I could never go through something like that again.

"Sometimes the heart sees what the eyes cant." Was my only reply.

There was another silence. It was all so peaceful.

"Do you ever regret fighting for Rumplestiltskin?"

After another bought of silence I finally replied. "No, I don't." I didn't think I needed to explain myself.

"But think about all that's happened. You were molested and knocked unconscious." He asked still staring at me.

"Yes I was, and that will make a great bar story someday. I don't really care. I've been through worse scrapes than this. But no, I don't regret picking up the sword that day. Do you regret taking me?" I asked making it my turn to stare into his soul.

"No, not for a minute, I've met quite a few women I my lifetime, but none can compare to you."

Instead of slapping like I would usually do with a man saying that all I could do was smile. Not smirk, but smile.

He let out a chuckle and smiled back at me.

"What?" I asked my smile growing bigger.

"You have a beautiful smile."

I just blushed a bright color of red.

"Look at that you can smile and blush, who would have thought?" He said smirking.

I playfully pushed him causing him to almost lose his balance.

"I'm going back to bed before you kill yourself." I said smirking while walking away.

"More like before you kill me." He said rushing after me to link my arm in his.

We arrived at the door of our cabin and stopped.

"Well good night captain." I said blushing a little.

He grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips "Good night, princess."

I rolled my eyes and opened the door.

"Oh and princess, you should really smile more often." And with that he was gone.


	20. Maps

**This chapter is a little fluffy like the last one too. Be sure to read and review. Much appreciated!**

She was standing at the edge of the deck and I was tied to the mast. There was another man there and was begging her not to jump.

"I have to." Was her only reply. He was on his knees begging her not to jump but she just got up onto the railing preparing to jump.

I couldn't let her do that.

"Princes, stop you don't know what you're doing!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

She hopped of the railing and turned to face me.

"Why?" She asked giving me a beautiful smile.

My mouth was taking over my mind. "Because I love you."

"Oh Killian, I've been waiting for you to say that!"

The ropes around my waist fell and she came running into my arms. I hugged her with all my might thankful she was alive. I picked her up and spun her around. Our eyes locked and our lips slowly met.

The man that was begging her not to jump disappeared, leaving us to do our business.

We kept kissing only pausing to say how much we love each other.

Suddenly I woke up.

I felt tingly all over and was smiling. I could still feel her in my arms, her lips trailing down my jaw.

I rolled over and onto the floor, but I didn't feel any pain at all. I felt as if I was floating.

I got ready for the day and tried to stop smiling but I couldn't.

I walked up onto deck with a swing in my step only to see my crew bustling around tripping on their feet trying to catch a glimpse of something near the stern. I made my way too it and saw that it was the princess patching up ripped sails.

She looked beautiful in a violet dress with her hair half pulled up and the other half tumbling down her back.

"Good morning princess." I said giving a mock bow.

"Good morning sailor." She said giving a little head nod.

She was distracted and accidently poked herself with the needle, which caused her to let out a barely audible yelp.

My entire crew was at her side asking if she needed anything, or offering her bandages, or telling her that they would carry her back to her cabin.

She smiled and gave me a look.

I chuckled. "All right men, back to work." I said hitting one of them playfully on the arm.

"How are you this morning, does your head still hurt?" I asked squatting down to her.

"I'm much better, thank you." She said returning to her sail.

My mood got a little darker. "And you cheek?" I said using my knuckle to move her chin giving me better access to her cheek bone.

"I'm doing _fine_, thank you." She replied. She was right, her cheek wasn't a bruised and the cut was healing.

My mood brightened again. "Well that's a relief." I said smiling and walking over to study more maps.

She finished up her sail and walked over to me to view a map.

"So what are we to do about the prisoners?" She asked leaning over a map, giving the world and unintended invitation to her cleavage.

"Well, we, ah," I couldn't get any words out because I was staring at her exposed chest, and she stood up giving me a look.

"We are giving them the choice to join out crew or be thrown overboard." I said regaining my composure

"Makes sense and sounds fair enough." She said with a shrug.

"Captain, how much longer do you think it will be till we reach the next port?" Lefty said walking up to us, as he nodded his head in good morning to the princess.

I sighed as a feeling of grief washed over me. "I would say we should be there this afternoon."

"No we won't." The princess said pointing to the map. "Look at this current, if we follow that we will be headed right towards my father's port but we would run into shallow water. But if we follow this route it would take longer but we would be avoiding that hazard."

My men and I just stared with our mouths open at her.

We were all silent until Lefty finally spoke up.

"You can read maps princess?"

She gave a little laugh. "Of course I can. I've had to map out the Dark Forest dozens of times."

"Well I think your plan sounds excellent it would be wise of us to avoid shallow water. Tell the men we won't be docking for a while." I said with a crazed smile. If taking the long way meant the princess and I could spend more time together, I would sail around the world.

Lefty must have noticed this because he gave me a look and I gave one right back.

We spent the remainder of the day looking over maps, having long talks, and exchanging lighthearted banter.

I leaned back taking in the evening sun to wish that everyday could be like this.

Sometimes I would get incredibly engrossed in the map that I would almost have a heart attack when the princess put her hand on my shoulder to ask a question.

"If only everyday could be like this." I thought as I looked at the princess who was learning how to tie the sail to the ship from Lefty. Milah was on the other side of the ship was flirting with one of my men as he taught her the different ways to tie knots.

I sighed remembering how this would all be over in less than a day.

She won the duel, she got to go free. And she would. There was nothing I could do to stop her. She would be gone from our lives forever.

I barely even noticed Lefty until he pulled up a chair next to mine.

"What are you going to do to stop her Captain?" He asked as if he could read my mind.

"Nothing, I can't, we had a deal. Killian Jones never breaks his deals." I told him with a firm jaw.

"I see, so you do have feelings for the girl." He said nodding his head.

I turned to him. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means if you didn't have feelings for her you would break the deal and tie her up forcing her to stay here. But since you do have feelings you respect her and won't break the deal." He said with a friendly smile.

I just sat there and took what all he said in. I didn't want her to leave us but she didn't want to be here.

She didn't belong on a pirate's ship either. She belonged with someone besides me. Someone who could always take care of her, and promise nothing would ever happen to her.

"I think I'm turning in." I said quietly as I stood up to leave. I stared at the princess who was now teaching my men a sword fighting technique, and I smiled.

Her eyes met mine and she smiled at me. My smile faded as my heart hardened, and I walked back to my room, not looking back.

That night I had another dream about her. She was wearing a long beautiful white dress and it was blowing in the sea breeze. She was standing on top of a massive rock in the middle of the ocean. The waves stash crashing down on the rock fiercely. Her long hair was flying out behind her and she was standing there staring out into the foaming abyss.

"Princess, what are you doing?" I asked yelling.

She turned to me and smirked. Then out if no where the man who was pleading for her not to jump in my first dream was there. He scooped her up in in her arms and they kissed.

I felt myself sink onto a hole and woke up.


	21. Saying Goodbye

**Thanks for all the reviews! And keep it up too, I get so excited everytime I read them and they make me want to write more! I was having trouble thinking of a name for the other captains ship so I just mashed together Red Riding Hood and Emma Swan. If you have Instagram follow hook_forever and comment "Never Trust a Thief" and I'll give you a shout out, follow you back, and like ten pictures!**

I had been avoiding her all day. She was leaving in a little bit. I knew this because I could see land in the near distance.

"Oh Killian, what have you gotten yourself into." I thought to myself.

I should have never made that deal with her.

I buried myself in my maps again trying to ignore her eyes which I knew were on me.

I only looked up when I heard the lookout shout that there was land.

I noticed that we were almost pulling into the docks and I saw the princess emerge from our cabin wearing her dress that she wore the first day and a hood that wasn't pulled up yet.

We refused to look at each other.

My crew practically sprinted off the ship as soon as we docked their pockets full of money eager to spend it on rum.

I let the princess go ahead of me, and slowly followed her.

Lefty was at the bottom of the gang plank and helped her back onto the dock. He gave her a firm handshake and said his goodbyes.

It was my turn to say goodbye.

We faced each other just staring for a moment until Lefty said he would meet me in the tavern.

"Well, uh-"

She couldn't get any words to form so she just held out her hand.

I just gave it a lifeless shake.

She looked into my eyes, and nodded her head.

"Bye." She barely mumbled and started walking away very fast only to turn around to look at me again. She gave me not even half of a smile before she shook her head and pulled her hood up, and with that she walked right out of my life.

I followed Lefty back to the tavern and sat down at the bar, ordering a glass of rum.

Everywhere I looked I saw her. It was miserable. I was wondering if I should drink the pain away but I knew it wouldn't help.

A barmaid came over and started flirting with me but I just glared at her and she rolled her eyes and walked away.

Why do women always have to roll their eyes? My gut tightned, she always rolled her eyes.

"Captain, I'm sorry. I didn't know she meant so much to you." Lefty said fiddling with his mug.

"She doesn't, she's just some girl I picked up for a good time." I said hoping if I said that I would be able to convince myself.

"Captain, you and I both know that's not true. Anyway, you see that man over there with the blue coat and red hair." Lefty said pointing to a man sitting at a table near the window laughing with some other pirates.

"He's captain of the Red Swan." He said taking a drink.

"He's the one with the magic bean that can take you to any realm? I was expecting something much better than that." I said fingering my mug.

"If we have that bean we can go anywhere." Lefty said in a low whisper.

"Right then, let's go get it then." I said standing up.

Lefty grabbed my arm and forced my back down. "What do you propose we do? Walk over there and kill him. We don't even know where it is."

I sighed and left the tavern to walk to the edge of the nearby forest, to get some air and was followed by Lefty.

"We could wait till he came out then force him to tell us." I suggested.

Suddenly a familiar voice came out from behind.

"No, no, no, you're going about this all the wrong way."

I turned around to see the princess with the hood still over her head.

My mouth flew open and refused to be closed.

"You see up on that hill," she pointed to a small hill dotted with bushes and trees, "there are two archers there, two behind that building, and two on top of that building over there."

Lefty was the one to speak because I was too stunned to say anything. She came back.

"How do you know this?"

"I'm wanted in this kingdom. I had to do my scouting before I got on my way. I already took out two archers who were hidden in that tree on the edge of town. You were trying to get something from that captain inside of there were you not?" She said resting against a tree.

"How did you know-" I had finally found my voice only to be cut off by her talking again.

"Well you two were pointing pretty obvious. You need something from him don't you. But the thing is he is completely plastered. If you try to force him to do anything he is going to make noise and you'll have an arrow in your back faster than you can say 'help me Reyna.'"

"Why are there archers here anyway?" Lefty asked.

"They're looking for me. You do remember this is my father's kingdom and he is desperate to get me back." She said pulling up her hood a little tighter. She caught me looking and said, "I learned from Robin to wear a hood at all times."

"So how, oh great thief you, do you propose I can get him to give it to me?" I asked with a sarcastic smirk.

"Who said anything about _you_ doing this? Stay right here and don't move I'll be back in ten minutes." And with that she sprinted away her hood flying out behind her.

I look at Lefty who gave a small laugh. "What just happened?" I asked slowly.

"First law of common sense never question a woman on a mission."

I just stared at her little figure as it ran back to the docks. She had come back. I was hoping she would, all though I was hoping our reunion would have gone a little differently than me just staring at her with my mouth wide open.

After ten long minutes she came back, her cape wrapped tight around her and her hood held far over her head.

"Whatever you do captain, don't come after me." Was all she said before she slowly untied her hood and removed it.

I stood there like an idiot my mouth getting used to being wide open, while Lefty turned a bright red and removed his cap.

I thought she was a goddess before now she was the devil.

She was wearing the most revealing dress I had bought her and it was two sizes to small so she not only was filling it quite nicely but was "spilling over" the top. It was a cut off, and left her shoulders revealed. This dress had a longer slit on it and was showing off her leg which was bearing a lace garter.

Her hair was draped all the way down past her lower back with curls everywhere. She was wearing the cosmetics that I got for her also. Her blue eyes were lined with black, then blue, and the cut on her cheek was covered up by pink blush.

And oh her lips, they were a bright red and looked perfect for kissing. She had also sprayed something making me want to get closer just to breathe in her scent.

"Now remember what I said captain, don't come after me, no matter what." She said trying to walk away.

I grabbed her arm and yanked her back.

"You are not going anywhere dressed like that." I said rather forcefully.

"Who do you think you are, my father? And how else do you expect to get that bean?" She said sticking out her chin.

"I don't know, any other possible way but this." I said gesturing to her cleavage which was heaving from being so constricted.

"This is the safest way." She said trying to pull away.

"No it isn't! I know what you have in mind. You're going to go in there and seduce him into giving you that bean. That man will want sex with you dressed like that, and I know you, you don't want that, so you will fight back and then next thing you know you've been raped!" I said grabbing her other arm.

"I'm not tied up this time. I'm a big girl and I've done this act thousands of times before. I can do this just let me go." She said pushing up against my chest to no avail.

"You can't even break free from my grip and I'm barely even holding onto you." I said loosening my grip.

"That's because I'm not trying to hurt you. Please captain, I've got to earn my keep somehow." She said with a sigh.

I leaned in close pulling her near to me. "I don't want to see you hurt. I can't let anything happen to you, not again."

"I'll be careful." She said with pleading eyes.

"Make sure that you are." I let go of her arms. "You have a half an hour if you're not back by then were coming after you. And remember if he does anything that violates your rights, or anything you're not comfortable with, or you want to back out, were right here and all you have to do is yell. We will be there as fast as possible-"

She silenced me with a kiss on the cheek which left it feeling tingly.

"I'll be fine, I promise." She said smiling.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." I said swallowing hard.

I let go of her hand that I didn't even know I was holding as she slowly walked away.

It was quiet and I could almost hear my heart pound as she entered the tavern. Lefty finally tired of the silence spoke up.

"Just some girl you picked up for a good time huh?"


	22. Pacing

**Here you go! This chapter is completely lighthearted. It is a nice little relief from the sexiness of the story. Anywho, REVIEW! **

I started pacing back in forth wearing a path in the forest floor.

"She's going to get raped, and then he's going to kill her, if she gets killed I'm going to kill her." I started mumbling crazily.

"Captain, she will be fine." Lefty said trying to calm me down.

"What about when I tried to have sex with her. She couldn't stop me." I said breathing heavily.

"Captain, think about it. How did she get you off of her?" He said reassuringly.

"Still what about that time she was tied to the mast?" I said throwing my arms up in the air while still pacing.

"Captain, listen to yourself, she was tied to the mast. She is able to move and fight back if something happens. Plus do you really think he is going to try anything to serious in the middle of the bar?"

I stopped pacing. "Oh my gods, he is going to kidnap her and take her onto his ship, then he's going to rape her, then he is going to kill her. I have to save her." I said as I started walking back towards the tavern only to have Lefty run out in front of me.

"Captain," He said trying to stop me. "Remember what she said."

"I know what she said but I don't care."

"Captain she is a big girl, she can handle herself." He said finally dragging me back to our spot where I began pacing again.

"What if her father finds her? What if someone recognizes her and turns her in? I won't let that happen." I said again marching off back towards the cabin.

"Captain, we have to trust her that she will be careful." He said dragging me back again.

"She wouldn't know how to be careful if it hit her in the face." I yelled at him.

"Captain, she is a thief, she is the queen of careful." He said as I started pacing again.

I gritted my teeth trying to come up with a better excuse for why we should drag her back.

"What if she falls in love with him and they get married and have little pirate thief babies and they grow old together and-"

"CAPTAIN, SIT DOWN, NOW!" Lefty screamed finally getting fed up with me.

Reluctantly I took a seat only to watch the horror unfold.

She was seated at the bar next to him with her breasts resting heavily against the table. He was telling her some drunken story and she was doing a marvelous job of acting interested.

He quickly pulled her onto his lap and she snuck her arms around his neck.

No she should be sitting on my lap with her arms around my neck.

He leaned in and whispered something into her ear and she faked a laugh.

Then she did the most evil of all things.

She played the hard to get card.

She yawned and walked away trying to go sit on another pirates lap only to be roughly grabbed back by the captain and thrown onto his lap as he crushed her with a disgusting kiss.

I stood up and unsheathed my sword muttering curse words about him.

"Captain, look again." Lefty said in a calm voice.

I looked at them again and saw she was out of the kiss and taking a drink of ale. She looked at me and winked.

I breathed a sigh of relief and smiled a little.

She really was a tough lass.

"Now, give me the sword." Lefty said holding out his hand.

"No, mine!" I yelled taking a step away from him.

"Give." He said as if scolding a child.

"Fiinnee." I grumbled handing the sword over. "But I don't need a sword to kill him."

"Good boy, now sit back down and be patient." He said patting the seat next to him.

I grumbled some more before taking my seat.

Now she was running her hands through his bright red hair. No she should be running her hand through my hair.

I was fuming, how was I supposed to know if she was acting or not?

She was now whispering things in his ear and his hand slid around her waist.

She reached over his head to get another glass of ale giving him a front row of her almost completely exposed chest.

He stood up taking her with her and lazily stroked a strand of her hair, as he whispered something to her.

She nodded and together they left the tavern.

She practically had to carry him out of the tavern he was so drunk. She asked loud enough so we could hear her.

"Oh lass ya really are somethin, you an me r gonna have lotta fun tagether." He said with a light swipe at her rear end.

She let loose a high pitched giggle. "Captain quiet or someone will hear us." She said looking straight at me. I just gave her a nod. She nodded in return.

"I don care, lettem hear us. Heh everone, I got myself a sexy lady and I'm gonna throw er on meh dick, I mean deck and do er all nigh' long!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

I stood up and tried to grab my sword but Lefty stopped me and held me back.

How dare he treat her as if she was some prostitute! Sure she was dressed like one but still can't he see she has true beauty instead of fake beauty like the other prostitutes.

"Hey lady, keep your man quiet!" One of the supposedly secret archers yelled for on top of the building.

"Will do soldier!" She said trying to keep him up.

They started walking faster and I knew I had to keep her in sight.

"Lefty were following them." I said as I got up.

"Captain-"

"No buts, I'm not going to interrupt I just want to make sure I can get to her quickly if something does happen.

He sighed but nodded his head in agreement. Then blending in with the shadows we made out way over to the ports hiding behind a barrel of crates.

They had just boarded ship. Well more like she had carried him up the gangplank and were now taking a breather. Somehow the princess spotted Lefty and I and gave us a slight smile before the captain jumped on her and started rolling around deck on top of her.

"Oh captain," She exclaimed, "not out here where's the nearest bed?"

"Righ dis way milady." He said slapping her backside again as he gestured to the nearest cabin.

They entered and I started hyperventilating.

She was going to have sex with another man, and I was told I couldn't do anything about it.

Lefty told me to sit down on a smaller crate and I did. We waited for a few minutes in a tense silence and I looked at my pocket watch. It had been a little more than a half an hour.

I stood up.

"That's it he raped her and killed her. I'm going to go murder him." I said stealing the sword away from Lefty.

"Captain, no!" He said trying to stop me.

Suddenly there was an ear splitting woman's scream.

We looked at each other.

He stood up and said yelled. "Captain yes!"

And with that we ran up the gangplank and charged the boat.


	23. Hiding

**And the next chapter... I'd like to thank you all for the reviews I have gotten. They mean so much I love hearing what my darlings have to say. Please keep up the feedback! **

We tried the door to the room the screams were coming from but it was locked.

"Hold on Princess, we're coming". Lefty shouted scrambling around to find something to unlock the door.

Suddenly the screaming stopped. And then there was a muffled noise as if someone had slapped a hand over someone's mouth.

I was getting tired of waiting for Lefty to find a crowbar or something so I decided to go my own way.

I kicked the door down with all my might.

Inside I saw the captain holding a knife up to her throat with a hand over her mouth.

"Princess, stay calm everything is going to be all right." I said trying to reassure her.

"Killian-". She said managing to move her mouth away from his hand.

He quickly grabbed her hair pulling her head back.

My heart stopped. The captain was dangerously close to her face. He whispered something in her ear and she whimpered.

I drew my sword. "Let her go." I said advancing towards him.

He pulled her closer to him so his chest was flush with her back. He also brought the dagger closer to her neck drawing blood.

I was shaking with anger. I was completely torn. Should I do what he wants and have a chance of her surviving or attack him and risk the princess getting killed.

"What do you want?" I asked seething through my teeth.

"Just back away slowly and go away." He said with a wicked laugh as he removed his hand from her hair and wrapped it around her waist.

She breathed deeply finally being able to breathe normally and gave me a look. It was a look telling me to go.

Oh gods she did fall in love with him and she was going to have his children instead of mine.

I shook my head getting out of my day dream.

"I'm not leaving without her." I said taking another step.

"Go away. Yer a pirate, you know how it is. Found myself a lil lass an I'm gonna have myself a right good time with her. You've been in my shoes before." He said with another evil laugh.

My blood went cold.

The princess's and mine eyes locked and we had a whole conversation with our eyes.

I nodded and she gave a small nod back.

She gave his foot a swift kick and broke free. I quickly attacked him knocking him to the ground.

I brought up my sword to kill him but the princess grabbed my other hand and dragged me out the door. We made it out the room and sprinted up the steps, running into Lefty.

"Captain I found a crowbar, and on the count of three we can bust down the door and save the-PRINCESS, what are you doing here?!" He said staring at her.

"No time to explain, now move." She said pushing away from the ship.

We could hear the captain behind us yelling followed by loud footsteps.

We were still holding hands as we tried to run off the ship.

Suddenly she was thrown back by the waist onto deck.

"Reyna!" I cried out as I threw the first thing I could find at the opposing captain.

It turned out to be Lefty's crowbar.

I grabbed the princess's hand and together we flew off the deck with a still angry captain at our tails.

"How far did he get with you?" I asked in a serious tone still sprinting down the board walk.

"Not far at all. NOW WHY DID YOU RUIN THE PLAN?" She said yelling and running at the same time.

"You screamed!" I said dodging a fairly small crate that the captain threw at us.

Lefty turned around. "Captain, he's angry, you took his girl then threw a crowbar at his head we'd better-"

"I thought I told you not to interfere! And what did you do, you interfered!" She said cutting him off to yell at me.

We rounded a corner picking up the pace as the captain ran faster.

"I was trying to protect you!" I yelled at her.

"I don't need protection. What I need is for you to stay out of my business! I was just fine." She said jumping over a bag of flour.

"THEN WHY DID YOU SCREAM?" I yelled.

"Because he heard you guys and knew we were up to something! So he pulled out a knife and started attacking. So you see if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be gushing blood right now!" She said trying to yank away from my hand.

I stopped in my tracks.

"You're bleeding?" I said pulling her closer to me.

"YOU BLOODY IDIOT HE'S RIGHT BEHIND US!" She screamed at me.

"Lefty round up the men we leave in ten minutes." I said calm as could be.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?" She said looking back at the captain who was getting extremely close, while also trying to pull on my hand.

I just eyed her body looking for any sign of blood besides the thin trail that lined her neck.

The captain bellowed something inaudible and the princess gripped my hand even tighter.

"This way!" She hissed as she was finally able to drag me.

We ran into an incredibly small alleyway away from the ports. We hid in between some crates and pressed ourselves together.

I completely forgot what was going on. The only thing that mattered was the fact that our bodies were so close together. I heard the rugged panting of the captain turning over trash cans and looking in barrels for us.

The princess stopped breathing and I wrapped my arms around her. She looked up at me then scooted closer linking her arms around my waist.

The anxiety of the moment hung thick as fog in the air. All we could do was wait for what was to come, hoping the captain wouldn't find us, our only source of strength coming from each other's embrace.

Finally we heard the captain let out a loud swear and heard the boots stomp off into the distance taking our fears with him.

It was five minutes later and we were still huddled in each other's arms. She decided it was time for us to go and relaxed her arms.

She peered out of the crates that we were hiding behind and slowly scanned the area.

She looked at me and nodded, it was safe to leave.

I removed her from my path gave her a smile and started walking down the alleyway only for her to stealthily creep up in front of me.

"What do you think you're doing?" She hissed looking over her shoulder.

"I don't know about you but I'm leaving." I said once again moving her out of the way.

"Wrong way, you want to make it out of here alive you've got to be cautious." She said grabbing my arm and yanking me further into the alley blending in with the shadows.

I didn't question her for once. She was an expert on hiding and knew what she was doing.

She motioned for me to do as she did, and quietly jumped on top of a taller crate.

I did the same but much louder. She then boosted herself on top of another crate and pulled herself on top of the building with me following her lead.

She stalked over to the other side of the building and scrutinized the ground below.

I followed her and also looked over to a sight I didn't want to see.

Pacing back and forth muttering about all the things he was going to do to the princess if he ever got his hands on her was the captain of the Red Swan.

Unknowingly my hand reached out and grabbed her shoulder pulling her next to me. She looked up with moonlit eyes, a small smile on her face.

"Let's get out of here." She said whispering in my ear.

I looked down at the captain who was still waiting for us to emerge and nodded my head in agreement.

She expertly led me across rooftops and down a fire escape from a nearby inn.

We climbed down it never making a sound.

We ran back to the ports and only then did we really start breathing. Our eyes made contact and for one moment we just looked at each other.

Until finally we burst out in laughter, practically crying.

Lefty came down from deck holding the princess's hood.

"Well princess, I guess you'll be wanting this back." He said sheepishly.

She sighed and nodded her head in thank you.

"Well I suppose we should be on our way then. No doubt the law will be after us, and of course your father has probably heard you were in town…" I said trying to stall hoping she'd stay.

"Yes, it's getting pretty dangerous our being here together. If he finds me here with you he'll kill you and your crew." She said putting the hood back on to cover up her mostly exposed body.

"I think I'll leave you two alone, good bye for now princess." Lefty said nodding towards her.

"What makes you think you will ever see me again?" She asked with a sad smile.

"Well you said something interesting when you were trying to convince the captain. You said you had to earn your keep somehow." He said with a wise smirk.

I thought back to our previous conversation recalling that she did say that. I slowly turned my head to face her, her former words finally dawning on her.

"Well what I meant was- CAPTAIN LOOK OUT!" She shouted as an arrow whizzed by my face nearly missing me by an inch.


	24. Escape

From out of nowhere the kingdoms soldiers started attacking us. Lefty ran up the gangplank with me right on his tail. I turned around hoping to see the princess behind me but she stood frozen in place at the soldiers who were charging down the hill to the docks.

"Stop staring and get up here!" I yelled at her.

All she did was point and something.

I followed her finger to see a man riding on a horse approaching fast.

She turned completely white, and started trembling.

"It's him, he found me, he's going to torture me, he's going to ruin me, and he's going to kill me." She said hugging herself.

"Princess nothing's going to happen you just have to get aboard my ship." I said trying to stay calm as more arrows came flying out nowhere.

I could see her debating her options for survival in her mind. Board a pirate ship full of greedy drunk men, or risk the chance of being caught by her father.

She was still standing there firmly planted into the ground too scared to move.

I would have to take immediate action.

I grabbed one of my men's swords and raced back down the gangplank.

The soldiers were already at her side trying to tie her hands behind her back.

I ran one clear through with my sword and fought the other defeating him after about five seconds.

"There are still more coming we need to get on ship now!" I yelled at her killing another that was charging.

She looked at me with the same eyes she had when I saved her from drowning, full of fear.

"Go away! If they see you they will kill you!" She said trying to push me away from her.

Another soldier tried attacking me and I sideswiped and knocked him unconscious.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not going not going let anything happen to you. That includes leaving you here!" I grabbed her hand threw the sword down and we sprinted up the gangplank barely dodging the arrows.

Lefty all ready had the anchor up and the ship ready to sail we pushed off and started floating in the water.

I breathed a sigh of relief and looked down only to see that I was still holding the princesses hand and my arm was held tightly around her.

She looked up at me and gave me a pain filled smile. I led her across the deck to the rail facing the ports.

There the man in the horse stood arrogant as can be just staring at his daughter.

The princess looked as if someone had shot her.

"Princess everything's going to be all right." I said linking my arm around her tighter.

"Killian there's something I should probably tell you. Now don't go making a big fuss about it-".

"Captain are we sailing to the next port?" Sidd one if my crew members asked interrupting the princess.

I became deeply engrossed in my orders I almost forgot about the princess.

"Captain, captain, CAPTAIN!" She said putting a hand on the rail.

I turned around from a map I was looking at.

"What princess?" I asked somewhat annoyed.

She reached into her bodice and all the men blushed. She just rolled her eyes and pulled out a pouch.

My eyes widened.

"Is that-." I said practically sprinting over to her.

She handed the pouch to me and I opened it greedily.

Inside we're about five of the magic beans.

"You actually got them!?" I said astounded.

She snorted and rolled her eyes.

"You doubted me, that's cute. I always get what I want captain." She said crossing her arms but something pained her from doing the action.

I started laughing again and threw the pouch on the table. By now I was almost cheering. I grabbed the princess by the waist and spun her around.

The entire crew was cheering. We had not only escaped from soldiers and been able to keep the princess on board but we also managed to get the beans.

Everywhere there were smiles and whistles from my men about her appearance.

I just laughed and set her down.

She looked out of breath and very pained.

I didn't really think much if it and went to shake hands with Lefty.

Somewhere along the line one of my men brought out glasses of rum and poured us all a glass. I grabbed one and turned to the princess who was leaning up against a mast holding her side.

I raised my glass and my crew did the same.

"To the princess. The bravest woman I have ever met." There was a chorus of to the princesse's and the sound of cups clinking together.

I took a long sip and smiled at her.

Suddenly she doubled over and fell on her knees still holding her side.

I dropped my glass.

"Princess is everything ok?" I asked running over to her.

She was trying to get up holding on to the mast still clutching her side.

She looked up at me then back down at her hand.

It was covered in blood.


	25. My Father

**Sorry for the delay I just didn't really know how to write this chapter. But remember to review! It means so much!**

I looked down and saw blood on my hand. I panicked a little.

The captain was right at my side. My voice was rough and had a hard time working.

"I tried to tell you." I chocked out.

He gave me the look of loving pity.

I didn't need his pity, it was his fault I was bleeding in the first place.

He tried to put his arms around me but I shrugged him away. He tried to help me up but I pushed him away.

"I'm f-fine. It's jus-just a little cut. I'm fine." I said through pants.

He gritted his teeth.

"You stubborn woman, what happened?" He asked me handing me a glass of rum.

"What is that?" I said eying the glass.

"It's rum drink it, it will help you feel better." He said putting a hand on my back.

I gave him a look.

"Ok fine it will just get you drunk but I'm sure you look quite attractive drunk. Get her some water." He said smirking.

He just doesn't stop does he?

"I'm fine will you take me back?" I said finally standing up by the mast.

"Take you, princess we just worked very hard to get you away from those men." He said confused.

"I won the bet and I don't want to be here anymore." I said standing painfully up.

He just shook his head at me and a sinking feeling came over me.

I glanced up to look anywhere but his hurt face. The stars were out and shining. It was a beautiful evening. Yet I just wanted this night to end.

Yes I did have feelings for the captain. That's why I needed to get as far away from his as possible. If I got too attached to him bad things could happen. He could betray me like Robin did...

No I had to get off this ship right now. I didn't want any more to do with the captain. Getting back with normal people reminded me that I couldn't ever be with another man.

I turned around hoping to be close enough to land to jump off and swim to land.

Wait I can't swim.

Scratch that idea.

My side was on fire and in so much pain but I made sure it didn't show. I just gritted my teeth and kept looking forward for a way off enjoying the silence from the captain.

Something caught my attention from the docks.

There was a man sitting on a white horse. I could barely make it out but I felt the air go cold.

I knew it was him.

My head started spinning and my side exploded I couldn't stand it any longer I started swaying and faintly heard the captain ask if I was all right.

I tried grabbing onto the mast buy I couldn't feel it and started falling back.

Apparently the captain caught me in his arms because I was gently being lowered to the ground.

I was shaking completely almost scared to death.

"Princess you're as white as a-"

"He's here." I said grabbing his shirt pulling him closer. We were still sailing at a rapid pace away from the dock but I was still terrified.

"He's found me. He knows where I am. He's going to kill me. He's going to kill you. He found me." I said ignoring the pain I was in.

He tried to help me up but I couldn't get back up and instead scooped me up in his arms holding me bridal style.

"Princess who is it?" He whispered gently into my ear.

"My father."


	26. Bloody Woman II

My heart lurched as I hugged her closer to me and looked up at the man she feared.

He had white hair and was sitting on his horse with an evil smile on his face.

Our eyes made contact and he sneered.

I rushed the princess back to our cabin not even giving him another thought. He couldn't hurt us. Or her.

As long as she was on my ship, as long as she was with me, she was safe.

I gently laid her on our bed. She looked worn out.

I brushed a loose piece of hair out of her face as she sighed.

"Princess, what happened?" I said gently grasping her hand.

"Don't call me that." She said with heavy eyes.

"What happened, your highness?" I asked with a small smirk.

"You just don't stop do you?" She gave a long sigh as I motioned for Lefty to come look at her.

I looked down at where the wound was. But I couldn't find it.

Her entire torso was covered in blood.

I winced and shook my head.

"Well captain. I'm going to have to patch her up. Would you mind leaving for a while?" He asked sheepishly.

For once I didn't argue. Of course I didn't want to leave her side but I didn't want an argument.

My heart went hard as I took one last look into her eyes. They looked as if they were used to this kind of thing and welcomed pain like an old friend.

I slowly let go of her bloody hand and walked out the door with feet of lead.

I closed the door and sighed as I slid down to the floor.

The good members of my crew came over and asked what was wrong.

I couldn't even make eye contact with them.

"That bloody woman."

**I hope that you guys got my irony at the end when I said she was a bloody woman because she was covered in blood… hehe ok… sorry I haven't updated I didn't really know what to do for this chapter. But now it's up so you guys should review! **


	27. Sid

**Sorry it took so long to put up. Summer is such a busy time for me because I have so many sports and camps. But anyway I should be updating more often... soo... here ya go!**

It had been two weeks since the incident with the other captain. I had healed well and was already up on my feet helping the crew out with the sails, much to the dismay of the captain. I had become one with the crew I was one of the men just the way I like it. I had grown closer to them and farther away from the captain. Which was an okay thing considering the fact of how I didn't want him to know anything about my past. I had learned all the sailor swears which were much different from a thief's swear, I had learned how to tie all the knots, and I had learned how to climb up the main mast, without the captain seeing me of course. The first time he saw me climb it he climbed up it in under ten seconds and hoisted me over his shoulder and carried me down throwing me onto the deck and storming off. Why wouldn't he want me to be climbing the mast? I've climbed trees taller than the mast! The captain really was a strange man. I also learned what part of the crew to stay away from.

There is a man named Sid who has three other friends whose names I can't remember. Apparently he is wanted by the law for murder which doesn't surprise me half the crew is but he is one of the men who killed out of cold blood. The others killed during piracy under captains orders. He killed a man so he could rape the man's wife, who he also later killed after. I wasn't afraid of him by any means I was just afraid of the trouble I would get everyone into if we got into a fight. Needless to say I tried to stay afraid from those four.

I still slept in the captain's room but luckily the captain stopped making advances onto me, which was greatly appreciated because any more and I would have to kill him. Of course I refused to sleep in the same bed as him but instead made myself a little pallet on the floor on the other side of the room far away from him and slept there. Every night he offers me the bed instead of the floor but I always turn him down. I've slept on dirt harder than this, with no blanket of padding underneath me. I was just fine.

The captain and I really hadn't talked since he held me close and carried me like a bride back to his bed. Again I was just fine with that. That man still infuriates me. Everything he does makes me want to strangle him. I used to be able to tolerate him but now it has just gotten ridiculous.

It had been a long day full of mast climbing and tying up sails and I was beat and tired just ready to rip off my leather pants and shirts that I had borrowed from the captain and call it a day.

I practically ran to our cabin and closed the door leaning up against it locking it and throwing the key onto the bed. I closed my eyes and let out a content sigh. There was something about manning a ship that just got to you. It was unlike any other profession I had ever had. Working a ship made you feel good about yourself it made you feel like you had really done a day's work and that rest was easily worth it. I smiled to myself wondering if at the next port I could get off and start a pirate crew of my own. I unbuttoned my shirt leaving only a long strip of linen wrapped around my torso that served as support for my chest. I stopped wearing a dress and proper undergarments as soon as I could walk again. I haven't even opened the wardrobe full of beautiful dresses the captian had bought me since. Why hadn't the captain asked me to wear them again? Was he afraid that if the world knew I was a woman we have a repeat of last time?

I was so absorbed in my thoughts while unbuttoning my pants that I completely forgot to have my guard up.

Immediately I became aware of my surroundings. I could hear breathing somewhere behind me.

I whirled around to come face to face with a man.

I should have felt relief to see someone other than a captain.

But instead I found myself wishing it was the captain alone in a small room with the key to get out in the hands in none other than the man who makes hell look like a stroll around the park.

Sid.


	28. The Story

**Heres the pretty late chapter! This chapter doesn't have much action but things will be picking up here shortly. Please read and review!**

"May I help you!" I drawled in my sassiest voice.

"No thank you princess, I think I can find everything I need right here." He said with an evil smile.

I rolled my eyes and quickly put my shirt back on leaving it unbuttoned.

He wasted no time in taking what he wanted.

He raced across the room and grabbed my hair pushing me up against the wall.

I smirked at him and grabbed his arm that held onto my shoulder. I removed it causing him to stumble and then I kicked his chest causing him to fall back. I raced across the room to grab the key and paused only to grab a sword from the corner.

As soon as I turned around key in one hand sword in another Sid was back up and running at me again this time carrying a knife.

Figures.

I smirked and attacked him hitting him in the head with the butt of my sword.

His head must have been pretty hard because it only left a bruise.

He tried to slice me with a knife but I side stepped it and kicked out my feet causing him to fall.

I quickly unlocked the door.

"I know what you came here for and I'm not 'giving' it to you so why don't you leave now before you regret it." I said kicking him in the stomach.

He tried slicing my ankles with the knife but I jumped over it.

He tried again but this time I jumped onto the knife trapping it under my boots.

He struggled to remove it and I made my move. I sliced his wrist and he lunged back to nurse his newly bleeding wound.

I kicked away the knife and pointed the sword at his throat.

"Get out!" I fumed through teeth.

Just I heard the door open and the captain strode in. He noticed us and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Sid, what's going on here?" He asked trying to remove the sword from my hands.

I punched him in the arm.

"Ow! That was unnecessary, princess!"

The captain tried approaching me from behind wrapping his arms around me and I elbowed him in the gut.

While we were busy wrestling for the sword Sid quietly got up and ran out of the room.

"All right enough!" The captain yelled.

I scanned the room for any signs of Sid and seeing that he was gone I handed the sword to the captain with a smirk on my face and locked the door.

"What was all that about?" The captain asked eyeing the sword.

I flopped down in a chair and removed my boots.

"Just a little game the crew and I like to play." I said not really wanting to tell the captain the real reason why Sid was in here.

"Well considering how his arm was bleeding I don't think it was a friendly game of cards!" He said sneering.

"It was nothing don't worry about it." I said trying to brush it off.

"It wasn't nothing-"

"Turn around." I said so I could get changed.

He huffed for a bit but turned around getting changed himself.

I quickly changed into one of his larger shirts and he removed his shirt.

This was the longest discussion we have had since the incident.

Now I remember why I didn't enjoy talking to him much.

I turned around and he was shirtless sitting on his bed hunched forward elbows on his knees.

He looked to be in deep thought.

"Why won't you talk to me?" He asked quietly.

The question threw me off.

"What is there to talk about?"

"Oh I don't know maybe you could tell me how you got stabbed!?" He asked now angry.

"Ok here's the story. I got stabbed and I started bleeding is that enough!" I asked smirking and rolling my eyes.

He looked up and had an odd look on his face. He looked angry but he also looked… concerned?

"…Please." He asked with honest eyes.

I sat down on my pallet and fingered the knife that Sid had left in here.

"Well I started asking him questions about the whereabouts of the beans and the captain of the Redswan told me everything. Where they were what they could do who he got them from. I sneaked them out of a secret panel in the wall where he had hid them. Sadly he looked out the window and say you pacing and looking up at the ship. He knew he had been compromised and attacked me with a knife.

I didn't really think anything of it and didn't even notice I had been stabbed. I really wasn't in any pain. The plan was going just fine I had the beans and he was about to pass out from drunkenness but then he heard Lefty say 'We're coming princess' and he brought out the knife again." I looked down at Sid's knife and tossed it onto a dresser.

"We heard you scream and rushed after you-"

"I never screamed." I said interrupting him.

He rolled his eyes and flopped back on his bed.

"So there you know the story, are you happy?" I asked just wanting to go to bed.

"No what was Sid doing in here?" He asked slowly.

I was tired of our little games.

"I think you know why he was in here." I said looking down.

"That little- I swear I'm going to kill him." He said as he stood up and started for the door.

"Captain, that's not necessary. You and I both know I can handle myself and nothing happened so let's just forget about it." I said covering myself up with a blanket.

"No! My crew needs to know that you aren't just a play thing. They need to understand that you are a real person and a real woman." He said seething as he looked around for his shirt.

"They see me as a crew member not as a woman."

"When did crew members try to attack another one for sexual pleasures?" He asked looking up at me with a sneer.

"And stop calling yourself a crew member you know I don't like you doing the work!" He yelled finding his shirt.

I threw the nearest thing I could find at him which was his boot.

It hit him in the thigh.

Then I tossed him a bottle of rum.

"Have a drink."

"Why?"

"Because you get a little cranky when you're sober." I said with a small smile.

He smiled at me and uncorked it. He took a nice long swig and sighed.

"What has got you all worked up captain?" I asked rolling over to lie on my elbow.

"You in fact." He said taking another sip.

"Figures, what about me?" I asked smirking.

"Everything, but more importantly why you stopped talking to me." He asked getting back into the bed.

I knew what he was talking about. Ever since I found out I had feelings for him I had been ignoring him. I knew if I avoided him the feelings would go away. Sadly they didn't.

"I just want things to go back to the way they were before the incident." He said with a sigh.

I pursed my lips. "I can't do that captain. I enjoy working as a crew member too much."

"Well you now have orders from the captain to do no work." He said now feeling the effects of alcohol.

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Good night captain." I said closing my eyes.

"Good night my princess." He said rolling over in his bed.

Little did he know that it would be the last time he slept alone in the bed.


	29. Fear

**Reyna P.O.V.**

The next day was not unlike the previous. The captain and I began talking to each other again. I never realized how much I missed him until now.

"Oh Reyna, why did you have to go and fall in love?" I asked myself with a sigh.

Of course I would never admit my true feelings to the captain.

**The Captain P.O.V.**

"Captain when are you going to tell her?" Lefty said as he watched the sea with me.

I looked out beyond the horizon. The sun was setting and looked like a large orange circle just above the pink looking water. I could see miles and miles of endless sea and if you stared long enough you could see where the earth curved off in the distance.

It was absolute beauty.

Yet the only true beauty I saw was the princess. She was working diligently, if I liked her before I loved her now. Seeing her and my other love (sailing) together was one of the greatest sights to be seen.

"Tell her what Lefty?" I said as I turned away from the Princess and held onto a rope with a content sigh.

"That you love her!" He said with a chuckle.

"I couldn't do that. She would hate me for that. All the progress I made getting her to open up to me would be lost if I confessed my true feelings." I stated bluntly.

"She could never hate you Captain because she returns your feelings." He said closing his eyes letting the wind ruffle his dark brown slightly greying hair.

"How do you know that?" I asked snapping my head away from the water to look into the man's green eyes.

"Have you seen the way she looks at you? I see it every time I look at my wife its love adoration. All woman look alike when staring at their true love." He said with a small crooked smile.

My gaze wandered over to the princess to see that she was looking at me. Her eyes met mine and she gasped, scowled, and looked away.

Lefty chuckled. "She is in denial. She doesn't want to admit her feelings for you because she is afraid of getting hurt."

I snapped my head back over the older man and said with our hesitation, "I would never hurt her."

"I don't mean physical pain I mean leave her, cheat on her, toy with her. Look at her eyes when they aren't looking at you they hold sadness and abandonment. She has never known real love. My guess is parents never cared much for her as a child then she found some guy and she fell madly in love because he made her feel wanted for once and she gave him every ounce of love she had and he threw it back in her face. Now she has turned her heart to stone and is afraid of falling in love again because she's afraid she's going to get hurt." He said rapidly.

"You can tell all of that just by looking at her eyes?" I said with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm good at reading women." He said with a shrug.

"Captain tell her you love her and she might open up to you." He said and with that he walked away.


End file.
